El exorcista
by Stella Magdala Umbrae
Summary: Los titanes deben enfrentar un reto de proporciones sobrenaturales, para salir airosos deberán hacer equipo con un afamado exorcista.
1. Un extraño hombrecillo

EL EXORCISTA.

CAPITULO I.

UN EXTRAÑO HOMBRECILLO.

Son las seis de la tarde en Ciudad Gótica y el sol prácticamente ya se ha ido. En la mansión Wayne, Alfred, mayordomo de la familia, se encuentra en la cocina puliendo la plata, pues la noche anterior fue usada en una de tantas cenas sociales (obligatorias, cabe aclarar) que el Sr.Wayne ofreció a algunos cuantos invitados selectos de entre los mas grandes personajes de la Ciudad.

De pronto escucha un ruido y la puerta se abre un poco dando paso a Dick, que se asoma con cuidado, como si se ocultara de alguien.

-Hola… ¿ya llegó Bruce?

-No joven Dick, puede pasar.

-¡Uf!-Exhaló aliviado el joven entrando a la cocina y yendo hacia la barra donde el mayordomo se halla en su labor-¡Menos mal¿crees que exista la posibilidad de zafarme de lo de hoy?

-En lo absoluto. El evento de la Fundación Wayne de esta noche es muy importante y tanto el Sr. Bruce como usted deben estar ahí.

-Lo importante es que se presente Bruce-Protestó el joven sentado a la barra, humedeciendo un paño con el líquido para pulir y comenzando a limpiar una cuchara- Yo no tengo nada que ver en eso.

-Por el contrario joven Dick, como parte de la familia y ya que se encuentra en la ciudad, lo mas lógico y obvio es que usted vaya también.

-Lo más lógico y obvio en estos momentos, ya restablecido como estoy, sería que volviera a Jump City.

-Aun no está del todo restablecido joven Dick. El Sr. J'onn no ha autorizado el alta.

-Estoy despierto, de pie, he ido a cuatro eventos sociales. Creo que estoy más que bien.

-Un evento social no se compara con el tremendo esfuerzo físico que hace en Jump City a diario.

-No…pero me aburro.

En ese momento se escucha el ruido de la puerta, unos pasos y Bruce aparece en el umbral de la cocina.

-Hola.

-Buenas noches Sr. Bruce.

-Hola.

-¿Ya estás listo para la fiesta de esta noche?-Preguntó el hombre acercándose a donde se encontraban Alfred y Dick.

-Eh…precisamente de eso quería hablarte Bruce…-Repuso el chico poniendo cara de afectación-¿Sabes?, creo que aun no me siento bien y…y quizá sería mas conveniente que…que me quedara aquí.

-¿En verdad?-Replicó Bruce con suspicacia-Vaya, que lástima; creo que J'onn se ha equivocado por primera vez.

-¡¿Eh¿Qué quieres decir?

-Vengo de la Atalaya y J'onn me dijo que ya estás bien y te autoriza el alta, que puedes volver a Jump City cuando quieras. Pero, tomando en consideración esta repentina recaída, creo que será más conveniente prolongar tu…

-¿Pero que dices¡no, no, claro que no¡me siento de maravilla!, es más, ahora mismo voy a prepararme para lo de esta noche.-Y el chico sin esperar mas, salió corriendo de la cocina para alistarse, dejando a Bruce y Alfred con la sonrisa en los labios.

Horas después se encontraban en el museo de historia de Ciudad Gótica donde se inauguraba la nueva ala Wayne. Toda la alta sociedad y los personajes más importantes de la ciudad estaban ahí. Como detalle extra para la inauguración, el Sr. Wayne había prestado una serie de artículos del medioevo europeo (pergaminos, armaduras, armas, libros, artículos diversos, etc.) que pertenecían a una colección privada iniciada por su tatara-tatara-tatara abuelo (¡uf!). Dick estaba agobiado. En el rato que llevaba ahí había tenido que estrechar la mano de varios ancianos calvos o canosos, pasaditos de peso, que siempre le echaban el mismo discursito sobre las carreras mas convenientes para un jovencito con su cerebro, ventaja y posición; también debió soportar los pellizcos de mejillas y besos asquerosamente húmedos por parte de las abigarradas y estiradas damas de sociedad, que al verlo soltaban un grito de encanto y decían sin cesar que se había convertido en un apuesto caballerito que pronto (a lo igual que su mentor) se vería asediado por las jovencitas casaderas de Ciudad Gótica.

Cuando pudo escabullirse del grupo de morsas con smokin (los hombres de negocios) y la parvada de cotorras (las damas de sociedad), tomó una copa de jugo (era lo que servían a los invitados mas jóvenes, de los cuales, por cierto, también se evadía) y se fue a un rincón a beberlo mientras veía con ansias la hora en su reloj de pulso, esperando el momento de volver a casa.

-¡Sabía que te encontraría aquí!

Dick levantó la vista al saberse descubierto; frente a él, ataviada con un elegante vestido azul se encontròa…

-¡Bárbara¡hola!

-Hola¿huyendo tan pronto?

-Ya sabes, no soy muy afecto a estás cosas.

-Ni yo, pero qué quieres, papá fue invitado. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Mucho mejor. Acaban de darme de alta, mañana volveré a Jump City.

-¿De verdad¡me alegro por ti! Supongo que estás ansioso por volver.

-Sí, ya me conoces.

-¡Agh!, es una lástima que los problemas de mi colegio se hayan resuelto ya; ahora que he vuelto a clases no podré zafarme tan fácilmente. ¡Me encantaría poder ir contigo a Jump City!

-Bueno, sabes que en cuanto tengas oportunidad eres bienvenida. Eres un miembro honorario.

-Sí, lo sé… ¡oh, por cierto!, ya que vuelves allá¿podrías hacerme un favor?

-¿?

-Antes de que te vayas pasa a mi casa. Necesito que le llevè algo al Chico bestia-Dijo en voz baja.

-¿Qué es?-Preguntó Dick intrigado.

-Ayer me llamó al borde de la desesperación y me pidió que le buscara la nueva película de Ronnie Wilder-Dick suspiró. Ronnie Wilder era uno de esos comediantes sosos que siempre hacía películas sobre actuadas, exageradas, absurdas y de pastelazo; pero que por alguna extraña razón se estaba poniendo muy en boga últimamente-Dice que recorrió todas las tiendas de Jump City, pero se había agotado y pensó que quizá yo podría conseguírselo aquí¿y que crees¡por suerte aun había algunas copias en existencia!

-¿Por suerte…?

-Sí, se agotan rápido. Yo por eso me procuré la mía apartándola antes de su salida, pero veo que el verde no es tan previsor…

-Un momento Babs¿te gustan las películas de ese tipo?

-¡Por supuesto¿Qué a ti no?-Replicó la joven y quitándole a Dick su jugo, se lo bebió.

Dick miró hacia otro lado y dijo.

-¡Vaya!, y yo que creía conocerte bien-Luego se dio cuenta que le habían quitado su jugo-¡Oye¡eso era mío!

Ambos chicos comenzaron a pasearse por el ala admirando las antiguas e impresionantes piezas exhibidas.

-¡Que tétrico!-Murmuro Bárbara ante una maquina de tortura de la inquisición-¿Cómo es que has podido dormir en la misma casa donde guardaban esto?

-Con el tiempo te acostumbras y lo ves como parte del mobiliario.-Contestó Dick con naturalidad.

Luego llegaron ante una vitrina donde se hallaba un grueso libro empastado en piel negra y de hojas amarillentas, cerrado con una correa y un sello de plata.

-¿Y esto que es?

-Deja ver si me acuerdo...-Dijo Dick haciendo memoria-Este libro perteneció a un viejo grupo de seudo hechiceros medievales, parece que es del año

-No, es de -Dijo una voz de hombre que sonaba algo tímida y ansiosa a la vez.

Dick y Bárbara se voltearon y junto a ellos llegó un hombrecillo un poco mas alto que ambos chicos, cuya apariencia desentonaba con la del resto de los invitados, pues en lugar de usar un smokin traía un pantalón algo grande para él, color café deslavado a lo igual que el saco, zapatos del mismo color, muy gastados, camisa gris, sin corbata, en la muñeca traía un reloj barato con aspecto de caro (una mediana imitación). Era de complexión angulosa, como de alguien que hubiera perdido mucho peso en poco tiempo, su rostro redondo y algo alargado, presentaba una barba de dos días, nariz levemente ancha, ojos pequeños, gafas de armazón gruesa y negra, cabello corto y despeinado, traía bajo el brazo izquierdo un portafolios tipo bolsa de piel negra, que por lo gordo que se veía denotaba estar lleno, quizá, de papeles. En conjunto, el hombre parecía el mal pagado profesor de alguna universidad.

El hombrecillo miraba el libro con ansia y nerviosismo, como si deseara que sus manos pudieran atravesar el cristal para poder tomarlo. Absorto en su contemplación, continuó su explicación.

-Este libro perteneció a la cofradía de los Malaquìas, los cuales eran unos hechiceros negros. Se dice que su líder, Malaquìas Canterville vendió su alma al demonio para hacerse de conocimientos en magia negra, los cuales guardó aquí. Luego fundó un grupo de aprendices y servidores, que para pertenecer, debían venderse igual que su líder, pues solo así tendrían derecho a las enseñanzas oscuras; cuentan que sus almas les fueron arrebatadas y transformadas en demonios que quedaron encerrados en este libro. Es una verdadera joya…una pieza muy valiosa…si yo pudiera…sería tan útil…

-Eh…bueno…gracias por la explicación-Dijo Bárbara comenzando a empujar a Dick en dirección contraria al sujeto (pues ella había quedado en medio de los dos)-Fue fascinante, adiós, cuídese. ¡Vamonos!-Le dijo a Dick en un susurro. Los dos se alejaron del lugar.

Cuando la fiesta termino y volvieron a la mansión, Dick contó a Bruce lo ocurrido. Ambos estaban intrigados con el extraño hombrecillo.

Al día siguiente, (después de las debidas y emotivas despedidas con Alfred y Bruce, y de pasar con Bárbara por el paquete para Chico bestia, mas repetir la despedida), Dick volvió a Jump City y a su amada Torre de los Titanes. Al llegar todo estaba muy tranquilo, tanto que incluso creyó que habrían salido a alguna misión. Pensó en ir al salón principal para averiguar con la computadora la ubicación del caso y unírseles, pero al aproximarse a él pudo escuchar por fin el ruido causado por sus compañeros.

Chico bestia veía la televisión mientras Cyborg y Starfire tenían su clase de tamaraniano, Raven por su parte, leía uno de sus viejos libros. La puerta se abrió y robin entró en el salón.

-Hola.

Al verlo los chicos, muy felices abandonaron lo que estaban haciendo y se abalanzaron sobre él en una calida bienvenida. Starfire lo estrujaba, como si pretendiera sacarle el esqueleto, Cyborg y Chico bestia chocaron sus manos con las de él y Raven con una sonrisa le dijo lo bueno que era tenerlo de vuelta. De inmediato lo llevaron al sillón para sacarle toda la información de su recuperación y su actual estado de salud; Robin contestó a todo y agradeció el interés.

-…Hasta que por fin, ayer en la noche me notificaron el alta y pude volver hoy… ¡Ah!, por cierto, Bárbara les envía saludos y me pidió que te entregara esto-dijo lanzándole el paquete al Chico bestia, el verde lo atrapó, lo miró y exclamó.

-¡¡Genial¡pudo encontrarla¡la nueva película de Ronnie Wilder!

-Mejor habría sido que enviara arsénico-Dijo Raven.

-Maravilloso-Comentó Starfire-¿Quiere decir que será noche de películas?

-¡Así es!-Afirmó el verdecito-¡Llamaré a Bárbara para darle las gracias, prepararé palomitas y nos divertiremos en grande!

-Sí, yo la pasaré en grande tratando de sacarme los ojos.-Agregó Raven.

-La verdad, yo preferiría que me pusieran al tanto de lo que haya ocurrido en la ciudad durante mi ausencia.

-Cuando quieras.

-Sí, sí, eso, pero no nos tomará toda la noche, así que se aguantan¡¡está noche es de cine, Ronnie Wilder es algo que solo puede verse en familia!!


	2. Empiezan los acontecimientos extraños

CAPÌTULO II.

EMPIEZAN LOS ACONTECIMIENTOS EXTRAÑOS.

Después de esa noche (en la que los únicos que rieron a carcajadas con la dichosa peliculita fueron Chico bestia y Starfire. Cyborg rió una o dos veces, pero el resto del tiempo estuvo tentado a desconectarse, Robin se estaba durmiendo y Raven pensaba en las mil y un maneras de matar a Chico bestia de la forma mas cruel), las cosas en la torre "T" y Jump City continuaban con su habitual regularidad. En menos de un mes habían combatido a Plasmus, El hermano sangre, Control fenómeno y El rey marionetista sin problema alguno.

Pero una tarde, cuando apenas comenzaba a oscurecer y poco después de resolver un caso; el comunicador de Robin sonó. Bárbara era quien llamaba.

-Batgirl¿Qué pasa?

-Robin, pasó algo en Ciudad Gótica. El ala Wayne del museo de historia sufrió un robo.

-¡¿Qué¿Qué se llevaron?

-Curiosamente solo fue un libro. Ese libro de Malaquias¿lo recuerdas?

-Como olvidarlo.

-Batman está ocupado con la liga, así que no pudo patrullar la ciudad, y yo estaba terminando con un caso cuando se dio el incidente, por eso no estuve ahí. vi. los reportes de la policía, pero no pudieron ver al ladrón.-Batgirl calló un momento, luego siguió-Me vino a la mente el hombre de aquella noche… ¿crees que haya sido él?

-Es muy probable, y aunque no podamos descartarlo, aun hay que investigar más. ¿Alguna pista?

-No muchas aparentemente. Estoy en el caso, pero creí conveniente avisarte. Ya puse a Batman sobre aviso también.

-Gracias Batgirl. Avísame si encuentras algo nuevo o necesitas ayuda.

-De acuerdo, lo haré. Batgirl fuera.

Al cortar la comunicación Robin quedó pensativo. ¿Por qué se robarían ese libro¿habría sido ese hombre?, era muy extraño y murmuraba muchas cosas raras. Y si fue él¿para que lo querría en realidad¿sería acaso alguna especie de coleccionista loco?

Dos días después, Los Titanes recibieron una llamada de auxilio a la cual asistieron sin demora. El lugar de origen de la misma era en una casa de los suburbios. Cuando llegaron habían varios vecinos fuera de ella en bata o pijama (pues era de noche) horrorizados. Del interior de la casa se escuchaban gritos y cosas que se rompían.

-Muy bien¿desde cuando resolvemos problemas domésticos?- Dijo Chico bestia mirando hacia la ventana izquierda del segundo piso de donde salía disparado un mueble y se escuchaba el maullido asustado de un gato.

Raven atrapó con sus poderes el mueble y lo depositó sobre la acera para evitar que el golpe dañe a alguien.

-Algo no anda bien aquí. Debemos actuar con cautela.-Dijo la joven.

-Titanes, en marcha.-Ordenó Robin y los cinco entraron en la casa.

Al llegar al segundo piso, una señora en bata y con tubos en la cabeza, acompañada de un chico de 17 y un niño de 9, se encontraban en los pasillos muy juntos y muertos de miedo. Al verlos, la mujer exclamó aliviada.

-¡Oh, por favor¡ayúdennos¡mi esposo se ha vuelto loco!

-Tranquila señora¿Qué ocurrió?

-No lo sé…-Replicó temerosa-…pasó de repente, los ojos se le pusieron blancos y empezó a echar espuma por la boca…luego se puso violento…

-¿Dónde está?

-En la habitación principal…a la derecha… ¡Oh, por favor, dense prisa!

-Vamos-Dijo Robin a sus compañeros.

Llegaron a la habitación, la cual estaba helada, como si fuera un gran refrigerador. El hombre, de rodillas en el piso, se tomaba de la cabeza con las manos mientras gritaba como bestia enfurecida. Al verlos se puso de pie de un salto y comenzó a lanzarles cuanto objeto tuvo cerca. Los chicos debían esquivar los cuadros, vasos y demás artículos de la habitación.

-¡¿Pero qué le pasa?!-Gritó Cyborg.

-Está poseído por un espíritu maligno-Explicó Raven esquivando un cenicero.- ¡Debemos amarrarlo!

-¡Hagámoslo!

Starfire sobrevoló al hombre para colocarse a su espalda y sujetarle los brazos, Cyborg le tomó de las piernas y entre los dos lo colocaron sobre la cama. El hombre se retorcía con violencia y exhalaba dolorosos quejidos en forma de aullidos, mientras Robin con sus sogas le ataba las extremidades a los postes del mueble.

-¿Y ahora?-Preguntó Cyborg al terminar Robin la labor.

-Raven¿puedes ayudarlo?

-No estoy muy segura, no soy exorcista. Conozco un conjuro para estos casos, pero nunca lo he probado, no sé si resulte.

-Inténtalo, quizá le ayude.

La joven se acercó al hombre, pero justo cuando iba a comenzar su labor, se oyeron pasos en el pasillo que se dirigían a la puerta. Los chicos se giraron. En el umbral apareció un hombre, quizá un poco mayor de treinta, de piel blanca y mediana estatura, cabello oscuro, ni muy largo, ni muy corto, rasgos suaves y ojos pequeños y negros; vestía de gabardina y pantalón también negros a lo igual que sus zapatos y la corbata; su camisa era blanca y llevaba bajo el brazo un grueso libro. Al ver a los chicos en su rostro apareció tal expresión de extrañeza, como si hubiera visto un montón de bichos por de mas raros.

-Hey niños, la convención de historietas es en el auditorio de Jump City.

El comentario no les cayó muy en gracia (en especial a Cyborg y Robin), este último dijo al desconocido.

-No puede entrar aquí, es muy peligroso.

-Dime algo que no sepa-Replicó el hombre dejando su libro sobre una cómoda, luego sacó de su bolsillo una serie de objetos pequeños, parecidos a llaves en un llavero y se acercó a la cama.-Los que no deberían estar aquí son ustedes-Se montó sobre el poseso y tras sacar nuevamente algo de su bolsillo, que le hizo tragar, colocó una de las llavecitas en su frente a la vez que emitía un rápido e imperceptible susurro.

El dueño de la casa comenzó a retorcerse y a gritar ante la sorpresa de Los Titanes que observaban el proceso clavados en su lugar. Después de un rato el poseso cayó exhausto e inconciente.

Chico bestia, que era el más próximo a la cabecera de la cama, se acercó un poquito más para observar.

-¡Tú, no te acerques!-Gritó el desconocido, pero era tarde, algo oscuro que emergió del dueño saltó encima del Chico bestia tirándolo al piso; Los Titanes alarmados iban a acercarse, pero el extraño ordenó con voz autoritaria- ¡No se muevan!

De un rápido movimiento saltó de la cama sobre el Chico bestia, que ya comenzaba a convulsionarse y a lanzar espuma por la boca. En un instante los ojos se le inyectaron de sangre y luchaba por desembarazarse de su opresor; el hombre a su vez batallaba por controlarlo.

-¡Ya quédate quieto hijo de puta!-Los chicos quedaron aun mas fríos de lo que estaban por el espectáculo, pero la impresión llegó a su límite cuando el sujeto le propinó al verdecito sendo puñetazo en la cara seguido de otro.

-¡¡Oye tú!!-Exclamó Cyborg aprestándose a detenerlo.

-¡¡Basta, lo está lastimando!!-Gritó Starfire sujetando la mano del tipo con fuerza. Este lanzó un quejido.

-¡Suèl…suéltame!

Este lapso fue aprovechado por Chico bestia para ponerse mas violento y transformarse en zascuach. Así lanzó al sujeto quitándoselo de encima con todo y Starfire.

-¡Starfire!-Gritaron los otros Titanes corriendo a auxiliarla-¿Estás bien?

-Solo un poco molido-Dijo el otro poniéndose de pie- Gracias por preguntar.

Chico bestia se disponía a salir de un salto por la ventana, cuando éste se le abalanzó tratando de detenerlo.

-¡¿Qué esperan¡Ayúdenme que se va!

-¡Ya oyeron!-Dijo Robin-¡Deténganlo!

Entre todos lograron (con trabajo) sostener al zascuach y tirarlo al piso. Raven y Robin le sostenían las piernas mientras Cyborg y Starfire le sujetaban los brazos. El hombre se trepó sobre el verdecito y dándole a tragar otra cosa que sacó de su bolsillo, le plantó la llavecita en la frente y comenzó su rápido siseo que al estar mas cerca, los chicos oyeron con más claridad. Eran rezos. La frente del Chico bestia comenzó a humear mientras profería gritos de dolor que partía el corazón de sus amigos. Pronto se deshizo la figura del zascuach y en su lugar estaba la del Chico bestia.

Pero esto no significa que el forcejeo hubiese acabado. Aun les costaba trabajo detenerlo. El hombre continuó sus rezos ejerciendo presión sobre la llave con ambas manos. De la boca y ojos del verde, una entidad oscura, formada por una extraña y mucosa materia empezó a emerger.

-¡Pronto…la Biblia que dejé en el mueble!

-¡Pero no podemos soltarlo!-Replicó Cyborg

Raven, con los ojos brillando en negro, hizo levitar el libro, grande, grueso y de cubierta de piel blanca tachonada con piezas de oro. Este llegó a las manos del tipo quien con rapidez lo abrió y lo colocó sobre el rostro del verde ejerciendo presión, como si quisiera ahogarlo con una almohada. Los rezos por su parte no cesaban.

Tras un grito escalofriante y aterrador y una luz entre blanca y negruzca que destellaba entre el libro y la cara del chico, todo acabó. La temperatura del cuarto volvió a la normalidad y Chico bestia dejó de forcejear. Los Titanes lo soltaron y el sujeto se le quitó de encima.

-Será mejor que lo desaten-Dijo refiriéndose al dueño de la casa.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda-Repuso Robin ofreciendo su mano-Por siempre Los jóvenes titanes estarán en deuda con usted señor…

El desconocido cerró el libro y se guardó sus otros instrumentos, luego sacó del bolsillo interior de su gabardina un cigarrillo, lo puso en su boca, lo encendió y le dio una bocanada.

-Constantine…John Constantine.


	3. El legendario héroe de las tinieblas

CAPÌTULO III.

EL LEGENDARIO HÈROE DE LAS TINIEBLAS.

-¿El John Constantine?-Inquirió Raven admirada.

-¿Lo conoces?

-Es uno de los exorcistas más poderosos; proviene de una larga línea de hechiceros y ha vencido a miles de demonios. Es toda una leyenda en el mundo del ocultismo.

-Sí, sí, como sea…-Murmuró Constantine. Tomó sus cosas y salió de la habitación. La señora y los hijos del dueño entraron al cuarto, éste estaba despertando a la vez que Chico bestia volvía en si.

-¡¡¡Aaaaauuuch¿Qué ocurrió?

-¡Chico bestia!

-¿Estás bien?

-Creo que sí…- Se puso de pie. Tenía varios moretones y la mejilla izquierda era una enorme bola de carne hinchada-…todo me duele¿Qué me pasó?

-Una larga historia-Dijo Cyborg.

-Muy aterradora, cabe agregar-Añadió Starfire.

Raven salió de la habitación seguida poco después por sus amigos. Cyborg ayudaba a andar a Bestita. La familia se ocupaba del dueño de la casa.

John salió del inmueble por entre los curiosos que aun se hallaban fuera de esta con la esperanza de averiguar que había pasado. Raven salió detrás de él sin perderlo de vista (no todos los días te topas con una leyenda viviente).

El exorcista llegó a la acera frente a la casa. Ahí había estacionado un auto de modelo viejísimo y aspecto muy descuidado.

-¡Espere!-Pidió Raven alcanzándolo a media calle. Constantine ligeramente exasperado se giró.

-¿Sí?

-Ese espíritu…no era normal¿no es así?, era un demonio de la condenación-Los Titanes llegaron junto a su amiga.

-Que bien informada estás. Te recomiendo un pasatiempo menos peligroso niña, estas cosas pueden perjudicarte.

-¿Cómo apareció?-Continuó Raven con su tono habitual, sin enfadarse-¿Cómo es que un demonio de la condenación anda deambulando en un lugar como este?

-Alguien lo liberó…-Dijo una voz masculina, tímida y temblorosa que a Robin le sonó familiar. Segundos después, del auto salió el hombrecillo que había estado en la inauguración del ala Wayne en el museo de historia de Ciudad Gótica.

-¡Es él!-Pensó Robin reconociéndolo de inmediato.

-¿Pero quien¿Cómo?

-Haces muchas preguntas niña. Mejor vuelvan a su convención de còmics.

-¡¡No somos trikis!!-Protestó Cyborg.

-Somos Los jóvenes titanes-Aclaró Robin-Y si esas cosas están amenazando nuestra ciudad, exigimos saber a que se debe y como hacer para detenerlas.

-No le hagan caso a John-Dijo el otro-Es obvio que les dice eso solo para molestarlos. Soy Beeman, es un gusto de conocerlos. Esos demonios estaban encerrados en un libro antiguo que fue robado hace poco del museo de historia de Ciudad Gótica.

-¡Oh, vamos Bee¡se nos va a hacer tarde!

-Ya voy, espera…

-¿Un libro¿esas cosas provienen de un libro?-Inquirió Cyborg.

-Sí. Ese libro perteneció a Malaquìas Canterville, un hechicero que vendió su alma a cambio de conocimiento y poder, transformándose en un ente oscuro que reclutó a varias personas deseosas de poseer lo mismo que él. Los convenció de vender sus almas y así ellos se transformaron en demonios de la condenación.

-¿Qué es un demonio de la condenación?-Quiso saber Starfire intrigada.

-Son demonios que invaden a cuanto ser encuentran en su camino, contaminándolo hasta convertirlo en algo igual a ellos y condenándolo a las tinieblas por toda la eternidad.-Contestó Raven.

-¡Maravilloso!-Dijo Beeman-Veo que eres una experta.

-Sí, bravo, hurra¿podemos irnos?

-¿Pero quien los liberó y con que fin?

-¿Quién?, pretendemos averiguarlo¿con qué fin?, por accidente seguramente, éstas cosas siempre pasan a causa de algún idiota.

-Creemos que quien robó el libro no sabía como manejarlo y de ese modo dejó libre a entidades que no supo controlar. Los demonios de la condenación del libro tienen como fin invadir a cuantos humanos puedan, cuando el ejército aumente, ofrecerán su fuerza a Malaquìas, el demonio dominante, permitiéndole salir del libro.

-¡Oh, Dios!

-¿Y como podemos evitar eso?

-Ustedes se van a tomar su lechita y luego a la cama, creo que ya se les pasó la hora de dormir.

Los Titanes lo veían enfurruñados y echando chispas.

-No le hagan caso-Pidió Beeman con tono entre conciliador y nervioso (no le parecía correcto hacer enfadar a gente con semejantes poderes)-La única forma de detenerlos es encerrándolos en la Biblia Magdalia.

-¡¿Esa era la Biblia Magdalia?!-Exclamó Raven con sorpresa. Los chicos tenían los ojos como platos, expresión de no entender nada y varios signos de interrogación surgiendo de sus cabezas.

-Eh…disculpen…-Dijo Star con timidez-¿Qué es la Biblia Magdalia?

-En la época de terror provocada por Malaquìas, apareció la orden Magdalia. Un grupo de religiosas que vivían enclaustradas, alejadas totalmente del mal del mundo. La gente solía abandonar ahí a sus hijas desde recién nacidas para evitar que salieran dañadas en ese caos. Las jóvenes Magdalias crecían en total y absoluta pureza y castidad; no conocían el pecado en ninguna de sus formas, estando así encerradas, por lo cual eran cuasi santas. Su objeto mas valioso era una Biblia de piel blanca y brocados de oro, la cual dicen, era formada por pergaminos arameos muy secretos que se cree, pertenecieron a la Santa Magdalena. Estos pergaminos tienen la facultad de aprisionar el mal y no dejarle escapar. Dos Magdalias de ese tiempo, que poseían un gran poder espiritual, se dieron a la tarea de cazar alos demonios pretendiendo encerrarlos en esta Biblia, pero hubo un inconveniente; la Biblia Magdalia solo podía ser usada por alguien puro y libre de pecado, por que si no era así, el osado recibiría a futuro una grave condena; la orden estaba totalmente convencida de que el solo hecho de salir del claustro era pecado mortal.

-¡Santurronas!-Murmuró John dando una ultima bocanada al pitillo del cigarro.

-Convencidas de que por el simple hecho de pensar en salir del convento ya eran pecadoras, ambas se fueron a combatir a Malaquìas sin llevar la Biblia y tras muchos esfuerzos lograron derrotarlo. Pero solo había un único lugar posible para encerrarlos, y ese era irónicamente el mismo libro de Malaquìas, pues el hechicero, al perder sus seguidores la fuerza que poseían a manos de las Magdalias, perdió la propia, permitiendo que fueran todos presas fáciles para el libro y el ente al que se habían vendido. Pero ellas ya no eran dignas Magdalias y nunca más volvieron al claustro, muriendo fuera de él, solas y olvidadas.

-¡Pero que tontería!-Dijo Cyborg-Eso suena como a una simple superstición.

-No, no, no es una simple superstición-Aclaró Beeman-Está escrito en viejos documentos que, aquel que se atreva a usar esa Biblia sin estar limpio de pecado mortal (es decir, que no haya incurrido en uno, y si fue así no debe continuar cometiéndolo y debe haberse arrepentido y cumplido penitencia), será condenado por el resto de la eternidad a las mas crueles torturas. Hay un círculo en el infierno exclusivo para ellos y ya esta lleno a la mitad.

Los chicos casi lo veían como si estuviera loco. Chico bestia, mas repuesto, preguntó.

-Pero¿entonces él…?

-Supongo que no ha cometido ninguno de esos "pecados mortales"-Dijo Star pensando que solo por esa razón alguien se atrevería a hacer uso de ese libro.

-Si ya acabaste de hablarles de mi futura "casa de veraneo", vamonos. Hay mucho que hacer.

-¿Pero como es que ustedes tienen ese libro?-Preguntó ahora Cyborg –Parece muy valioso, no es algo que te encuentres en un bazar.

-Bueno…conozco a alguien que conoce a alguien…-Repuso Beeman con timidez-Y si conociera a alguien que conociera a alguien en la mansión Wayne, el libro de Malaquìas habría estado bajo nuestra custodia hace mucho.

-¿Por qué¿para que querían ustedes el libro?-Preguntó Robin con cierta desconfianza, recordando la actitud ansiosa de Beeman aquella noche.

-A nuestro cuidado no habría ocurrido nada…es decir, nosotros no habríamos dejado escapar a los demonios. Además, contiene muchos hechizos que pudieron sernos útiles.

-Pero…-Dijo confundido Cyborg-¿Dicen que no habrían escapado los demonios, pero a la vez querían usarlo?

-¿Qué no se habrían escapado de todas formas al abrirlo para leerlo?

-¡Oh, no, nada de eso!, John es un experto en estás cosas. Si alguien puede abrir el libro de Malaquìas sin causar daños es él.

-Querrás decir, "si alguien pudo haberlo abierto…" ¡ya vamonos Bee!

-De acuerdo…de acuerdo, no te exaltes.

-Les ayudaremos-Dijo Robin con esa seguridad y firmeza tan característica-Los acompañaremos y entre todos daremos con la ubicación del libro.

-¿Y qué ganaremos?-Cuestionó Constantine con sorna-¿Cinco dólares la hora y derecho a dos helados del congelador?, vuelvan a su casa niños.

-Conocemos perfectamente la ciudad-Replicó el chico conteniendo su enojo y manteniéndose ecuánime a toda costa-Y a todos y cada uno en el bajo mundo criminal de la zona. Además, Raven es una experta en magia.

-Vaya, me impresionan.

-¿Sabes John?, no sería mala idea…

-Adelante, si quieres ir con ellos no te detendré, solo dame las llaves del auto.

Beeman ya sin insistir, dirigió a los chicos una sonrisita a modo de disculpa y agradecimiento y abrió la puerta del desvencijado auto.

-¡¿Vinieron en eso?!-Exclamó Cyborg impactado ante la penosa apariencia del cacharro.

-¿Qué esperabas¿la maquina del misterio?-Dijo John antes de abordar; luego el auto arrancó y ambos hombres se alejaron del suburbio.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?

-Buscaremos por nuestra cuenta-Contestó Robin-Volvamos a la torre, veamos que podemos averiguar.

Comenzaron a andar rumbo al auto "T". Raven continuaba viendo hacia la dirección por donde se habían ido Constantine y Beeman.

-¡Raven, vamonos!-Gritó Chico bestia. La chica se dio vuelta y se fue con sus amigos.


	4. Así se hace en los Ángeles

CAPÌTULO IV.

ASÌ SE HACE EN LOS ANGELES, ASÌ SE HACE EN JUMP CITY.

Los chicos se hallaban en la torre "T" checando la computadora en busca de actividad o una alarma. Raven por su lado, revisaba sus libros en busca de algo de utilidad. Hasta ahora solo había encontrado los viejos documentos que narraban lo que Beeman ya les había contado, más otro que hablaba de la orden Magdalia, sus hábitos y costumbres.

-Santurronas-Murmuró Raven y no pudo evitar reírse. Luego tocaron a la puerta de su habitación. Abrió.

-¿Encontraste algo?-Preguntó Robin en el umbral.

-Aun no-Repuso ella volviendo a sus libros y dejándole pasar.

-¿Te encuentras bien?, me pareció verte algo afectada esta noche-Siguió el joven entrando tras ella.

-Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes.

-Extraño sujeto ¿verdad? Ese Constantine parece ser todo un caso.

-Quizá…

-Por lo visto te dejó muy impresionada.

-John Constantine es toda una leyenda. Ha enfrentado a mas demonios y situaciones adversas y salvado al mundo en mas ocasiones que nosotros; desde que comencé mi aprendizaje en la magia conocí las historias que de él se cuenta en los libros; sobre su fuerza, su poder y su habilidad, y de cómo a pesar de ser un practicante de magia negra y descendiente de una larga estirpe de hechiceros, aun así, el ayuda a la gente...creo que su ejemplo fue lo que me empujó a pensar que yo también, a pesar de mi origen, podía ser una heroína.

-Ya veo. Lo admiras mucho.

Raven asintió y continuó.

-Aunque sé que sus motivos no son del todo altruistas y que tiene un propósito mas personal (y a fin de cuentas, los míos también lo han sido a menudo), lo considero un gran héroe, todo un renegado de las tinieblas. Tal vez no lo entiendas, después de todo tú has crecido entre héroes y ya estás acostumbrado a tratarlos.

La joven estaba levemente sonrojada. Robin comprendió, por lo bien que la conocía, que se debía al hecho de que no era habitual en ella emocionarse y expresarse así de alguien mas.

-Sí, pero aun así te entiendo. Todos tenemos nuestros héroes y el que yo haya tenido la fortuna de crecer a lado del mío no significa que no haya experimentado lo mismo que tú la primera vez que lo vi.

La chica le sonrió agradecida, él correspondió de la misma forma.

Volvieron a la sala principal junto a los otros. Cyborg aun se encontraba frente a la computadora.

-¿Alguna señal?

-No, aun no. Es como si de repente los ataques espectrales hubiesen cesado; como si lo que vimos hubiera sido un hecho aislado.

-El asunto es que no es un hecho aislado-Dijo Raven-Ya Beeman nos lo ha explicado. El libro de Malaquìas en manos equivocadas (que es donde se encuentra ahora) es muy peligroso.

-Quizá ese hombre, Constantine, ya lo encontró-Opinó Chico bestia con una bolsa de hielo sobre la mejilla-Y los haya encerrado.

-Es probable.

-¿Ese?-Exclamó Cyborg con incredulidad.

-¿Algún problema?-Murmuró Raven comenzando a sacar las uñas.

-No, ninguno-Respondió él con mucha concha y sin notar la molestia de Raven-Es solo que el sujeto es un tipo común y corriente. Dudo mucho que ya haya encontrado el libro y mucho menos que evite la posible catástrofe que éste pueda provocar.

-Pero…-Intervino Starfire-¿No recuerdas lo que hizo con Chico bestia?

-¿Qué¿destrozarle la mejilla?, si yo hubiera sido ese demonio, al recibir esos golpes igual me salgo…

-Eh…Cyborg-Advirtió Robin al ver como de la cabeza de Raven comenzaban a surgir chispas oscuras.

-…no niego que el sujeto tenga algunas habilidades, pero no son tan grandiosas. Considero que su ego y pedantería son aun mayores que los pocos poderes que pueda poseer.

¡ZAS!, la reacción no se hizo esperar. Del asiento de Cyborg emergió un relámpago negro que lo hizo saltar de la silla y caer al piso.

-¡¡Ajajay!!

-¡John Constantine es un héroe muy poderoso!, posee mas habilidades y conocimientos de los que puedas imaginar- Cyborg desde el piso la miraba perplejo.

-¿Poderoso?, vamos Raven, si se ve muy ordinario.

-No se necesita un aspecto estrafalario para tener capacidad. Y sobretodo, él está demostrando mucho valor arriesgando aun mas su alma al usar la Biblia Magdalia. Si esas santurronas no hubiesen sido tan egoístas y hubieran pensado en la seguridad de todos antes que en la salvación de sus propias almas, habrían encerrado a esos demonios en el libro sagrado del cual nunca habrían escapado en lugar de dejarlos en uno donde cualquier pelele podía liberarlos. En cambio él, a pesar de que sabe que esto le perjudicara y mucho, usa la Biblia Magdalia para lograr una solución definitiva.

-Pero si solo es una superstición…-Replicó Cyborg, volviendo a sentarse frente al monitor-…no creerás que alguno de esos dos ha ido al infierno y lo conoce al dedillo.

Raven suspiró exasperada.

-Imposible tratar de razonar con alguien que fue testigo del terror de Trigon y aun así se comporta como escéptico.

Robin, Bestita y Starfire, en medio de ellos, observaban y escuchaban la discusión empequeñecidos.

De pronto un punto en la pantalla comenzó a brillar, Robin se acercó a revisar.

-¡Problemas¡en marcha!

Y dejando la alegata de lado, Raven y Cyborg salieron junto a los otros.

Llegaron a un edificio de departamentos a unas cuadras del centro. Aparentemente todo estaba en calma.

-Pues no parece pasar nada malo.

-¿Por qué se activaría la alerta?, todo está muy tranquilo.

-No lo está-Musitó Raven-Hay una presencia…

De repente, rompiendo una ventana del segundo piso, salió saltando un hombre, como de unos cuarenta y cinco años, alto, de cabello descuidado color rubio cenizo con betas negras, piel apiñonada, complexión gruesa, barba de días, vestido con un saco largo azul marino, camisa azul cielo, pantalón gris y zapatos negros. Cuando tocó tierra pegó la carrera, detrás de él se veía ondear una cola de demonio.

Casi enseguida y por la misma ventana cayó Constantine y corrió tras él. Raven lo siguió volando.

-¡Titanes, en marcha!-Robin y los otros corrieron tras ellos.

El hombre iba a toda velocidad, metiéndose de calle en calle y entre callejón y callejón; tratando de perder a su perseguidor, pero no era tarea fácil; a donde quiera que corriera, el demonio no tardaba en encontrarse con Constantine detrás de él.

Con la esperanza de evadirse entró en un sórdido callejón, el cual se hallaba cerrado al final con una malla de gallinero. Este, esperanzado aumentó su velocidad y ya cerca de ella, pegó un inusitado e inverosímil salto para cruzarla. John aun se encontraba a medio camino. Esa cosa se le iba a escapar.

Cuando el cuerpo del demonio estaba justo encima de la malla, saboreando la libertad, algo lo detuvo; una esfera de sombras le envolvió dejándole la cabeza libre, luego lo bajo a tierra.

John se giró y pudo ver a Raven detrás de él, con su brazo extendido y su mano destellando en negro; Constantine se dirigió hacia el prisionero, al cual la chica ya había atado a la reja, de cara a él.

-Hola Skit-Dijo Constantine acercándose al tipo. Este se retorcía nervioso y asustado, en su cara se podía ver con claridad que desearía mil veces estar en el circulo mas tortuoso del infierno en vez de ahí.

-H…hola John…-Repuso el otro aumentando sus nervios-¿Qué…tal?

Robin y los otros llegaron y se quedaron junto a Raven.

-Veo que ampliaste tu círculo social-Continuó John ya frente a él-¿No es así?

-No…no sé que…que quieres decir…-Balbuceo este mientras John sacaba de su gabardina un frasco lleno de agua el cual destapó, se humedeció las manos, lo guardó y se acercó aun más. Skit lo miró aterrado-Oye…no… ¿Qué…qué piensas hacer?

John aferrò la garganta del demonio estrellándole la cabeza contra la malla; Skit se quejaba lastimeramente, su cuello comenzaba a humear

-¡Agh!, no…basta John…me está quemando…

-¿En verdad?, y eso que apenas y me humedecí un poco las manos. Ahora dime¿Qué hace una rata de los Ángeles como tú en un lugar tan apartado como este?

-Yo…solo vine a…a conocer… ¡agh!

-¿De verdad?, mira Skit, te recuerdo que no he nacido dotado de una gran paciencia; ¡si no hablas híbrido de porquería te haré tragar todo el contenido del frasco¡¿entendiste?!-Añadió apretándole con más fuerza el pescuezo.

-¡¡¡Agh¡¡Está bien, está bien, hablaré, pero suéltame¡¿quieres?!

Constantine aflojó un poco su agarre, Skit haló aire.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Creo que la respuesta es obvia John-Comentó el otro con un tono de voz que trataba de ganar la simpatía del exorcista. Este no cedió ni un segundo-Muchos estamos llegando a esta ciudad.

-¿Por qué?

-Por los demonios de la condenación…fuimos llamados por la fuerza que proviene del libro de Malaquìas…y sabemos que es solo cuestión de tiempo para que…tú sabes…

-¿Qué hablabas con ese demonio?

-Me pedía que hablara con los otros y que los reuniera…quiere formar un ejército grande entre los de condenación y los otros como yo para hacer que el hechizo del libro se libere más rápido…

-¿A dónde debías llevarlos?

-A…a un estacionamiento…el del edificio de Industrias Wayne, es el mas amplio…ya ahí recibiríamos mas instrucciones… ¡claro que eso fue antes de que lo exorcizaras, y es más, ni siquiera lo estaba tomando en serio!

-Sí, Skit, ya sé como te desenvuelves¿Quién mas recibió el mensaje?

-Elly…Broderick y…y Malone…

-Entiendo-John soltó el cuello del demonio, luego le dijo a Raven- Ya puedes soltarlo-La chica lo hizo de inmediato.

-G…gracias John…-Dijo el otro con servilismo, doblando las manos y haciendo inclinaciones de cabeza a modo de reverencia; luego saltó la reja y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

-Un momento-Dijo Cyborg cuando John se daba la media vuelta (quedando de frente a ellos) y encendiendo un cigarro se encaminaba a la entrada del callejón-¿Lo vas a dejar escapar?

-Skit es uno de mis mejores soplones-Respondió él dando la primer bocanada del cigarrillo-Te puedo asegurar que en estos momentos ya va de vuelta a Los Ángeles, no querrá toparse con los otros y que estos sepan que los traicionó. Buen trabajo-Dijo después a Raven, quien sonrió satisfecha y orgullosa-Por lo visto están empeñados en seguirme¿no es así?

-Ya lo habíamos dicho-Replicó Robin- Si ese libro pone a la ciudad en peligro, nosotros intervendremos.

-Lo tomaré como un sí.

En ese momento y casi ahogado por la agitación, llegó Beeman, en sus brazos llevaba la Biblia Magdalia.

-¿Lo…lo atrapaste?

-Sí.

-¿Y…qué…te dijo¡ah¡hola niños!

-Hola-Correspondió Star al saludo. A los demás les había chocado la palabra "niños".

-Debemos ir al Edificio Wayne, habrá fiesta-Exhaló una columna de humo y continuó- ¿Dónde queda?

-Nosotros los llevaremos-Ofreció Cyborg.

-Sí-Confirmó Robin-Después de todo van por nuestro camino.

Beeman miró a Constantine esperanzado.

-¿Dónde está su auto?

-¡Maravilloso!-Exclamó Starfire.

-Por aquí-Indicó Cyborg- Ya verán que diferencia tan grande hay entre el auto "T" y su "maquina del misterio".


	5. La marca Magdalia

CAPÌTULO V

LA MARCA MAGDALIA.

Orgulloso e imponente se erguía entre todos los edificios del centro la enorme construcción perteneciente a las Empresas Wayne.

Cyborg había estacionado el auto "T" a unas cuadras por aquello del elemento sorpresa, así que anduvieron el resto a pie. Al acercarse vieron como muchas personas de aspectos variados llegaban al estacionamiento del lugar.

-¿Y bien?-Cuestionó Bestita-¿Qué haremos ahora?

-Ahí dentro debe haber un signodal.

-¿Signodal?

-Los alumnos más avanzados de Malaquìas-Aclaró Raven-Demonios de condenación más fuertes que los otros.

-Debemos entrar y escuchar esas instrucciones que los otros van a recibir-Dijo Robin-Hay una entrada para los empleados del estacionamiento a un costado del edificio, podemos entrar ahí.

-Tú eres el guía-Replicó Constantine.

Con discreción y cautela llegaron a la puerta que Robin había dicho y que abrió usando una llavecita proveniente del dedo de su guante derecho. Con sigilo entraron a la oficina de los guardias del estacionamiento, la cual se hallaba al fondo de éste; desde ahí tenían vista completa del lugar.

Aquello estaba a rebosar de demonios, una serie de sonidos guturales llenaba la atmósfera y una pesadez cubría el ambiente. Los Titanes no pudieron evitar que un escalofrío les recorriera el cuerpo, aun atrincherados como estaban tras los escritorios.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-Murmuró Chico bestia, helado; ni la película de "Intenso terror" le había provocado sensaciones tan estremecedoras como esta.

Cuando pareció que ya no esperaban a nadie más, un hombre apareció entre los asistentes.

Era de edad madura y complexión mediana; iba vestido de traje oscuro, camisa blanca y corbata negra; su cabello era canoso, sus facciones duras y usaba gafas cuadradas de montura dorada.

-¡No puede ser!-Susurró Robin.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Cyborg también en voz baja.

-Ese hombre es Robert Mcgregor, vicepresidente ejecutivo de las Empresas Wayne, división Jump City.

-Está poseso por el signodal-Confirmó Constantine-Habrá que sacárselo…-El Sr. Mcgregor iba a hablar, mas quedó en silencio e hizo ademán a los otros de que aguardaran-…genial.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nos descubrieron.

Todos los demonios se giraron hacia la oficina, estos a su vez salieron del escondite.

-Comienza la fiesta.

-¡Titanes al ataque!

Cyborg destruyó con su cañón la vidriera de la oficina golpeando con su rayo a algunos demonios que se acercaban y dando paso a sus amigos para salir por ahí. Pronto comenzó la batalla; Robin luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo a la vez que usaba sus armas, logrando aturdir y derribar a sus atacantes; Chico bestia, transformado en rinoceronte, arrasaba con todos los que se ponían a su paso; Cyborg los destrozaba con su cañón y Starfire los golpeaba con sus rayos de estrella, pero era como una película de muertos vivientes; los que habían sido golpeados por Cyborg, prácticamente se volvían a armar y los atacados por Starfire se volvían a levantar. Raven los envolvía en sombras y los hacía estallar, pero los pedazos, regados en el piso, aun palpitaban en señal de vida.

Constantine por su parte, disparaba a diestra y siniestra con el arma que Beeman guardaba en su portafolio (ahí llevaba este las demás herramientas de John); esta tenía cierta forma de cruz y disparaba balas hechas de metales sagrados, así que, blanco al que daban, blanco que quedaba eliminado.

Terminaba de destruir a uno cuando otro cayó molido a su lado derribado por Robin, John se giró y le disparó sin miramientos; vio como Robin peleaba afanosa y hábilmente contra toda una horda que, a pesar de sus sobrenaturales destrezas, batallaban, pero no lograban someter al pequeño héroe; Constantine rebuscó en sus bolsillos y sacó una manopla dorada con cruces pequeñas grabadas en los nudillos.

-¡Hey, muchacho!

Robin volteó, John le lanzó la manopla, cuando el joven la atrapó, el otro dijo.

-¡Úsala!

Robin se la puso justo a tiempo para propinar a otro demonio un golpe con ella; está vez consiguió mas que antes, el golpe derribó a la criatura, noqueándola.

Beeman se encargaba de rociar con agua bendita a los caídos, con lo que, después de gritos agonizantes, terminaban por desintegrarse. El signodal, aun en el cuerpo de Robert Mcgregor, veía la masacre. Sus ojos brillaban en rojo y sus cabellos se erizaban por la ira.

La mayoría de los demonios habían sido eliminados y los restantes, aterrorizados, salieron huyendo del lugar. La furia del signodal aumentó al verlos huir.

-Ahora sí, vamos a tener una pequeña charla tú y yo-Dijo John avanzando rápida y decididamente hacia él. El signodal se puso a la defensiva arqueando la espalda como un gato furioso.

Con una velocidad y movimientos inhumanos, Robert Mcgregor se abalanzó sobre John derribándolo. Cyborg se le lanzó y con trabajo se lo quitó de encima, Raven le envolvió brazos y piernas con sombras, pero fue inútil, halando con fuerza logró zafar un brazo primero, luego el otro y volvió a ponerse en pie.

Robin se dejó ir contra él y (disculpándose de antemano para sus adentros) le propinó sendo golpazo con la manopla haciéndolo caer de lado y luego boca abajo; ahí aprovecharon Cyborg, Starfire y Chico bestia (convertido en enorme gorila) para caerle encima; este se movía con violencia haciéndoles dar saltos. Los chicos no desistían y ejercían más presión sobre el hombre.

-¡Pónganlo boca arriba!-Ordenó Constantine. Los muchachos con mucho trabajo lo consiguieron.

-¡¿Crees poder hacerlo hablar?!-Preguntó Cyborg luchando por mantenerle el brazo contra el piso.

-Solo hay un modo de averiguarlo…-John se montó sobre el pecho del poseso y colocándole la mano en la frente y tras persignarse, comenzó a hacer oración. Mcgregor se puso aun mas violento y comenzó a sacudirse y convulsionarse; los chicos presionaron aun mas, está vez hasta Robin, Raven y Beeman se unieron al grupo. John continuaba sus oraciones, abrió los ojos y miró al hombre a la cara, la cual estaba muy deformada; su cuerpo vibraba violentamente, sus ojos estaban blancos y de su boca escurrían largas y densas líneas de baba, todo él comenzó a emanar un ligero fulgor rojizo. John comprendió que se preparaba a destruir al cuerpo huésped llevándoselos a todos consigo.

-¡¡Beeman, la Biblia!!

Con esfuerzo Beeman obedeció a John.

Constantine continuó con sus oraciones tras darle a tragar un pedazo de ostia bendita al poseso, puso sus manos sobre la frente del hombre y redobló la continuidad de sus rezos.

Tras un estira y afloja entre el demonio y los esfuerzos del exorcista, por fin, el ente dio muestras de salir del cuerpo. Una cosa más oscura, densa y que apestaba a diablos asomaba desde los ojos y boca del hombre. John plantó la Biblia Magdalia abierta en la cara de Mcgregor y continuó sus oraciones, ahora en voz alta y enérgica. El hombre se sacudía como si algo saliera de él, halándolo hacia arriba. De golpe y como succionado por una fuerza increíble, el ente fue absorbido por el libro emanando una energía y una luz enormes y enceguecedoras.

John mantenía la Biblia sobre el rostro de Mcgregor haciendo uso de toda su fuerza. El poder del exorcista calentaba el libro; sus manos empezaban a humear.

Por fin todo el ente entró en la Biblia de un gran golpe y provocando una impacto tal, que lanzó a John contra la pared detrás de él; el libro cayó a unos pasos de donde estaban, cerrado.

Mcgregor haló aire y se desmayó; Cyborg lo atendía.

-¿John¿estás bien?-Preguntó Beeman retirándose del ex-poseso y yendo hacia su amigo el cual no dijo ni una palabra.

-¿Sr. Constantine?-Inquirió ahora Raven preocupada. Ella, Robin y Beeman fueron a verlo.

John estaba inconsciente, tirado en el piso y respirando con dificultad. Cyborg, tras dejar bien a Mcgregor se acercó a atenderlo.

-Respira con dificultad…-Dijo el chico-…hay que liberarle de presión sobre el pecho.

Le aflojó la corbata y le abrió la camisa. Lo que vieron los dejó mudos.

Una enorme quemadura con forma de cruz se extendía sobre su pecho. Aun tenía los bordes rojizos, como si acabaran de calcinarle la carne con un acero ardiendo.


	6. La víctima del libro

CAPÌTULO VI

LA VÌCTIMA DEL LIBRO.

Mientras Starfire y Chico bestia cuidaban al señor Mcgregor, y esperaban que llegara la ambulancia. Robin, Raven, Cyborg y Beeman llevaron a Constantine a la enfermería de la torre "T".

-¿Cómo está?-Preguntó Beeman.

-Físicamente exhausto, un ligero golpe en la cabeza, nada para preocuparse y su respiración se está regularizando…también curé sus manos; sufrió ligeras quemaduras en ellas, pero no son nada en comparación d ela que tiene en el pecho…no sé de donde salió, no está infectada, ni aparentemente le hace daño (salvo el hecho de que es una quemadura), pero cuando trato de curarla no consigo nada, mis esfuerzos son en vano.

-¿Puedo verlo?

-Sí, claro, adelante.

Beeman entró a la enfermería.

-¿Y qué haremos ahora?

-Seguiremos el rastreo con la computadora-Dijo Robin-También llamaremos a Batgirl, ella estaba investigando en Ciudad Gótica, quizá tenga una pista.

Robin y Cyborg emprendieron el camino al salón principal, Raven seguía de pie frente a la puerta la enfermería.

-¿No vienes?-Preguntó Cyborg.

-En un momento.

-Vamos Cyborg, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

Ambos chicos se fueron dejando a Raven tras de ellos.

En el salón, frente al monitor de la computadora que habían dividido en dos, analizaban un plano de la ciudad, a la vez que hablaban con Batgirl.

-¿Has encontrado algo?

-No más que ustedes-Dijo la chica- Descarté al sujeto del museo como me dijiste. Revisé los videos de las cámaras de seguridad, pero como era de esperar no arrojan nada. El ladrón actuó con mucha destreza y usando magia (esa impresión da y ya que buscaba ese libro, es obvio que era un hechicero, además de los trucos que hacía). Lo único que puedo decirte y que quizá te sirva sea esto; hace poco me comuniqué a la Atalaya para decirle a Batman que habíamos descartado al hombre ese (el que dices se llama Beeman), pero el que contestó fue Flash; me dijo que Batman, Superman, Diana y Linterna estaban siguiendo la pista de una hechicera llamada Morgan, la cual se había mantenido inactiva durante mucho tiempo y de repente daba señales de lo contrario. Aunque no me dijo exactamente donde se hallaban, me pareció que quizá podría haber relación¿te sirve?

-Tal vez, gracias por el informe.

-¡Cuando quieras!, continuaré averiguando (si es que hay algo) y te avisaré si surge cualquier cosa de mayor relevancia. ¡Adiós Robin, adiós Cy!, Batgirl fuera.

-Vaya, parece que el mundo de la magia se encuentra muy agitado en estos días¿no te parece?

-Sí, y no puede ser casualidad-Observó pensativo Robin-Sigamos el rastreo, quizá otro ataque demoníaco se este llevando a cabo en estos momentos.

-¡Por eso me caes bien, por positivo!

-¡Ya llegamos!

-¡Bestita, Star!

-¿Cómo está Mcgregor?

-Algo golpeado, pero está bien.

-¿Y el señor Constantine?

-También molido, con algo de descanso se repondrá.

-¿Y Raven?

-Aun sigue en la enfermería, está obsesionada con ese sujeto.

-¡¿Raven una groupie sobrenatural?!-Soltó Chico bestia con una risita-¡Vaya¿Quién lo habría dicho?

-¡Es maravilloso!, me pregunto si tendrá acaso una colección de fotos y afiches que pueda mostrarme; según sé, es lo que hacen los fanáticos.

Robin y Cyborg se miraron entre ellos.

De pronto algo apareció en el monitor.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó Robin a Cyborg.

-Hay alguien en la puerta de la torre-Respondió manipulando el teclado y mostrando en el monitor el área mencionada. Accionó la cámara de la entrada y pudo ver a…-¡Es ojo!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡¿Qué hace aquí?!

-¡¿Quién mas viene con él?!

-¡Eso vamos a averiguarlo¡Titanes, andando!

Fuera de la torre, un jovencito ataviado con un traje ceñido, blanco y un ostentoso casco verde en la cabeza, se acercaba con cierto temor al edificio. En un instante, Robin, Cyborg, Chico bestia y Starfire le salieron al paso dejándolo prácticamente rodeado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Le interrogó el líder Titán manteniéndose en guardia a lo igual que sus compañeros. Cyborg rastreaba los alrededores en busca de señales que indicaran una emboscada.

-¡No quiero pelear!-Soltó ojo con angustia en el rostro-He venido…he venido a pedir ayuda.

Los chicos quedaron estupefactos.

Tras comprobar que venía solo y registrar que no viniera armado, lo dejaron pasar, llevándolo al salón principal.

-Habla¿a que has venido?

Ojo, sentado en el sofá con aspecto triste y preocupado comenzó su relato.

-Se trata de Jinx-Dijo después de un suspiro-Algo malo le ha pasado…todo sucedió hace unos días. Navegábamos por la red cuando vimos lo de la inauguración de la nueva ala Wayne en el museo de Ciudad Gótica. Debo admitir que a mi la nota me dio mucha flojera, pero a Jinx le interesó demasiado; iban a exhibir una serie de cacharros viejos de la edad media, entre ellos un libro muy raro que a ella le emocionó mucho; decía que era una pieza muy valiosa y que si pudiera tenerlo lograría grandes cosas. Está muy obsesionada con destacarse y ser alguien ¿saben?, así que quiso ir a Ciudad Gótica y robarse el libro, me pidió que la ayudara a conseguirlo y así lo hice, digo, no pude decirle que no…por suerte esa noche solo había policías vigilando.

Cuando volvimos a casa (y después de que me agradeció por el apoyo)-Dijo sonrojándose-Se fue a su cuarto con el libro…momentos después…algo paso…no sé decir exactamente que fue, pero de repente el ambiente se había vuelto muy pesado. Gizmo, Mammoth, Billy y yo nos acercamos a ver que pasaba. Jinx salió de su habitación, traía el libro en los brazos…una especie de aura entre negra y rojiza la rodeaba y sus ojos estaban en blanco… ¡no sabría explicárselos, solo sé que ya no era la misma!, hablaba de forma rara y decía cosas sin sentido…decía que era el "signodal maestro" y que iba a traer a "malanosèque" a la vida. Todo se sentía tan raro que no creímos que fuera broma…la verdad, estábamos paralizados, Jinx abrió el libro y lo apuntó hacia nosotros y varias cosas negras salieron de él. Todos tratamos de esquivarlas y al principio pudimos, pero luego una de esas cosas atrapó a Gizmo, otras a Mammoth y Billy…yo salí huyendo…no quería, pero no había opción…cuando estuve fuera, pude ver como esas cosas salían volando y se propagaban por la ciudad. Gizmo y los chicos salieron después de ellas…me estaban buscando, tardé muchos días en perderlos…no sabía que hacer y luego…-Dijo con trabajo-…pensé en ustedes…quizá ustedes puedan ayudar a Jinx por que yo no sé.

-Así que fue Jinx.

-Bueno, creo que el misterio de "¿Quién se robó el libro?" ha quedado aclarado.

-¿Y que vamos a hacer ahora?-Inquirió Starfire.

-Traje esto-Agregó Ojo alargando hacia Robin una hoja amarillenta y vieja-Se cayó del libro y lo recogí antes de huir…quizá por eso me estaban buscando.

Robin tomó la hoja y la miró. Tenía al margen una escritura desconocida y en el centro un círculo cruzado por dos líneas con runas, en el interior había una serie de símbolos muy extraños.

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó Bestita.

-No lo sé, pero quizá Beeman sí.

Frente a la enfermería continuaba Raven, de pie, observando la puerta con fijación. Si no fuese tan tímida, si fuera un poco mas abierta como Chico bestia o Starfire, ya habría tocado y pedido pasar a acompañar a Constantine, pero el simple hecho de pensar en estar en la misma habitación que su héroe le hacía ponerse muy nerviosa.

En ese momento llegó Chico bestia.

-¿Y Beeman?

-Aun está adentro. ¿Qué pasa?

-Lo necesitamos en el salón principal, hay algo que queremos preguntarle-Repuso tocando a la puerta, poco después está se abrió.

-¿Sí?

-Beeman, necesitamos un poco de asesorìa.

-Sí claro, voy enseguida. Oye¿podrías quedarte con John?, no quisiera que se quede solo.

Raven se puso como un tomate.

-Por supuesto que puede-Dijo Bestita-Para ella no será ningún problema.

Y ambos se fueron dejándola sola.

La chica entró en la habitación y tomó asiento en una silla pegada a la pared, a un costado de la cama. Se sentía muy nerviosa y jugueteaba con sus pulgares manteniendo la vista baja.

Escuchó ruidos provenientes de la cama, como de alguien que se movía. Raven levantó la cabeza y vio a John sentado y frotándose los ojos.

-¿S…se encuentra bien¡voy a buscar a Cyborg…!

-Estoy bien…no hay necesidad… ¿Dónde está Beeman?

-En el salón principal, parece que ocurrió algo.

John se miró las manos, las tenía vendadas.

-Sus manos sufrieron leves quemaduras, Cyborg tuvo que vendarlas.

-Grandioso…-Constantine se acomodó al borde de la cama para ponerse en pie; buscó con la mirada su camisa (ya que Cyborg tuvo que quitársela). Raven la tomó de la cómoda junto con la corbata y se las dio con cierto nerviosismo, y sin querer tocarlo-Gracias-Repuso él-No te asustes, no muerdo…y no es contagioso-Añadió pensando que la chica estaría asustada por la quemadura en su pecho.

-¿Qué¡no, no, no es eso…es que yo…¿Qué es eso?

-Se le conoce como "La marca magdalia"-Respondió con desinterés mientras se ponía la camisa-Aparece en todos aquellos que usan la Biblia Magdalia sin ser dignos. Solo durará un tiempo, luego desaparece del cuerpo, pero se queda en el alma; es la forma que tienen para saber que perteneces al "corral" de los "impuros", es como marcar ganado.

-Es terrible…-Susurró la joven-¿Por qué castigar así a alguien solo por usar su Biblia?

-Se supone que ella vivía en "pecado", pero fue perdonada por su arrepentimiento. Su Biblia es en si un tratado sobre eso. Así que solo puedes hacer uso de ella si en realidad estás arrepentido de lo que has hecho, en especial si es un pecado mortal.

Raven lo miraba, una pregunta surgía en su mente, pero no se atrevía a hacerla.

-Ya suéltala- Dijo Constantine adivinando las intenciones de la niña. Esta pasó saliva apenada y dijo.

-Se dice que usted lucha por conseguir un beneficio personal…

-¿Y quieres saber si ese es mi "pecado mortal"?, quizá uno de tantos-John se estaba poniendo la corbata-Cuando tenía tu edad (bueno, quizá unos años mas)…me suicidé.

Raven quedó impresionada. Sabía mucho sobre Constantine, pero no tanto.

-¿Por qué?-Inquirió casi sin pensarlo. La impresión le hizo olvidar su timidez.

-Desde niño podía ver cosas, cosas que otros no; demonios, espíritus, oía voces…y a pesar de la "larga línea de hechiceros" que ha habido en mi familia, mis padres no veían lo mismo que yo. Creían que estaba loco y me sometieron a tratamientos psiquiátricos. Cansado, decidí terminar de una vez-Raven le escuchaba absorta-Estuve muerto dos minutos, y como todos los suicidas, un cómodo y calentito lugar en el infierno tenía mi nombre. Cuando me revivieron comprendí que llegado el momento volvería ahí, así que empecé a pelear con esos demonios, a mantener el "equilibrio", esperando que me lo tomen en cuenta.

-Y eso la Biblia Magdalia lo considera un pecado del que no se ha arrepentido.

Constantine en silencio se ponía su gabardina, que había estado atravesada en el respaldo de otra silla, luego se dirigió a la puerta.

-Quizá a fin de cuentas no ha servido de nada.

-Me ha servido a mí.

John se detuvo sin voltear a verla.

-Mi madre es humana, pero mi padre es un demonio…soy hija de Trigon-John volteó a verla-Fui creada con el fin de ayudarlo a llegar a la tierra para destruirla. Toda mi vida me dijeron que era mala y que mi existencia no tenía otro propósito que no fuera el fin del mundo. Me criaron en un monasterio donde aprendí a usar la magia. Entre todos los libros y escritos que ahí había encontré muchos que hablaban de usted; sobre su familia, su lucha y su poder. No explicaban exactamente el porque, pero decían que sus grandes obras eran motivadas por un beneficio personal y por lo mismo a veces las desdeñaban, pero yo no…al leer sobre usted me di cuenta que no importaba mi origen, ni que dijeran que yo era malvada, entendí que la única que decidía eso era yo y que había posibilidad de cambiar mi destino; que no perdía nada con intentarlo, así que opté por salir al mundo y a fuerza de hacer el bien a los demás convertirme en buena…y lo conseguí, al encontrar amigos como los que tengo y al seguir el ejemplo que usted me dio sin saberlo, conseguí cambiar mi destino, labrándome uno propio…tal vez no le represente mucho, pero su lucha por lo menos dio un primer fruto.

Constantine estaba mudo, la verdad no se esperaba algo como esto. A pesar de esta sorpresa que realmente (aunque no lo aceptara) lo conmovió, no exteriorizó nada…salvo una sonrisita fugitiva que le dedicó a la joven. Esta comprendió y le bastó con eso. Entre dos seres acostumbrados a guardarse sus emociones, era suficiente, aunque fuera, un ínfimo gesto. Las palabras no eran necesarias.

Llegaron al salón con los otros. Beeman observaba el diagrama traído por Ojo.

-¿Qué hay Bee?

-¡John, estás bien, que gusto!

-Sí, sí¿Qué pasó?

-Sabemos quien robó el libro-Respondió Robin- Esa hoja cayó de él.

-Es un diagrama gàlico, John.

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó Cyborg.

-Mapas de puntos esotéricos muy poderosos.

-Según este chico, el signodal mayor ocupo el cuerpo de una hechicera…

-¿Jinx?-Inquirió Raven. Robin asintió.

-¿Algún problema con eso?-Interrogó Cyborg.

-El signodal mayor es un brujo negro. Si se hace del cuerpo de otro hechicero su poder se triplica, no se le puede exorcizar como a los otros.-Contestó John.

-¿Qué¿Qué estás diciendo?-Saltó Ojo-¿Quiere decir que no pueden ayudarla?

-¿Qué puntos marca el diagrama?-Cuestionó Constantine a Beeman sin hacer caso de Ojo.

-Comienza debajo de la estrella Arcana…mira, aquí.

-¿Tienes un mapa de las estrellas muertas?

-No…esos son difíciles de conseguir…no queda ninguno, no en manos de los no iniciados, ni en la intermàgica.

-No importa, sé quien debe tenerlo.

-¿Hay algún problema?-Preguntó Robin.

-Sí. Si Malaquìas trazó ese diagrama fue con la esperanza de revivir en algún punto estratégico. Si lo consigue se llenará de un poder mas allá de tus mas locos sueños.

-Bueno, no hay de que preocuparse-Dijo Chico bestia-Nosotros tenemos su mapa, no podrá dar con ese lugar sin él.

-Te equivocas. Esto es como una especie de borrador. ¿Tienes medios para viajar a otra ciudad lo mas rápido posible?-Cuestionó a Robin.

-La nave "T".

-Podríamos ir a alfa centaury y volver en un minuto-Agregó Cyborg orgulloso.

-Entonces vamonos.

-¿A dónde?

-A los Ángeles-Dijo John cruzando la puerta.


	7. Papá Midnite

CAPÌTULO VII.

PAPÀ MIDNITE.

En menos de lo pensado la nave "T" aterrizaba en Los Ángeles.

Al bajar de ella, John comenzó a andar hacia el centro seguido por Los Titanes, Beeman y Ojo (este ultimo con mucho nerviosismo). Robin, Cyborg, Chico bestia y Starfire se miraban entre ellos preguntándose hacia donde iría. Raven lo seguía sin chista, confiando plenamente en él.

-Eh…disculpa…-Habló Cyborg de repente-¿…a donde vamos?

-A hablar con alguien.

-¿Con quien?-Preguntó está vez Robin.

-Con un experto.

-¿En donde?-Fue ahora Bestita.

-Por ahí.

Los tres chicos lo miraban enfurruñados con humo saliéndole de las cabezas.

-Seguramente vamos a uno de los centros de conocimiento que tanto abundan en su planeta-Opinó Starfire dirigiéndose a sus amigos.

-Pues yo no conozco de universidades o bibliotecas que se encuentren en esta zona de Los Ángeles y que funcionen a estás horas de la noche.

Después de andar por los rumbos más sórdidos, llegaron ante una puerta de vidrio con un letrero de neon encima que rezaba "MIDNITE".

-¡¿Un club nocturno?!-Soltó Cyborg sorprendido y exasperado.

-¡¡Genial¡yo nunca he ido a uno y realmente me muero por entrar y conocer la vida nocturna!-Exclamó Bestita.

-No puede ser…-Musitó Raven-¿Acaso consultará a Papá Midnite?

-Si alguien tiene un mapa de estrellas muertas es él-Repuso John atravesando la puerta seguido por todos.

Constantine comenzó a bajar las escaleras que llevaban al subterráneo antro. Raven iba tras él y siguiéndola estaban sus amigos. Beeman dijo.

-Quizá sería mejor que los esperáramos aquí.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que no vamos a poder pasar.

Robin no hizo caso y siguió su camino. Cyborg, Chico bestia y Starfire fueron con él.

Al llegar a la parte baja encontraron a un hombre caucásico, cabeza a rapa, alto, fornido, vestido de negro con una playera sin mangas que dejaba ver sus gruesos y tatuados brazos. Cuando John llegó ante él, el hombre le mostró el reverso de una carta grande de baraja.

-Un dragón en una torre.

El hombre quitó la cadena que resguardaba la entrada y le permitió el paso volviendo a colocarla después.

Raven llegó unos segundos después; el hombre repitió su operación. Le mostró el reverso de otra carta.

-Una estrella en un lago.

El cadenero le permitió el paso.

Robin y los otros llegaron casi enseguida. Otra vez el hombre volvió a mostrar el reverso de una carta. Cyborg, Bestita y Star lo veían con duda.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?

Robin se adelantó y se quedó quieto un rato, luego dijo.

-Un lagarto en la luna.

El cadenero lo dejo pasar. Cyborg, Star y Chico bestia lo miraban atónitos.

-¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?!

-Solo háganlo-Repuso con una sonrisa.

Cyborg dio un paso al frente y el hombre mostró el reverso de la carta.

Al principio Cyborg no sabía que hacer. De pronto, en su interior escuchó la voz de Raven.

-Una mariposa en la hoguera.

Cyborg dio la respuesta y el paso le fue permitido.

Star y Bestita repitieron el truco y pronto se reunieron con Raven y Robin que los esperaban.

Avanzaron por el lugar en busca de John, observándolo todo con interés. Pronto la emoción de Chico bestia se evaporó, pues en vez del lugar lleno de luces de colores, música techno y algarabía que esperaba, se encontró con un lugar de ambiente pesado, iluminado totalmente con luces rojas, dando una sensación lúgubre. Había mesas pequeñas y redondas desperdigadas por toda la zona, rodeadas de sillones amplios y grandes donde había "personas" de aspectos diversos. La gran mayoría vestía de negro con estilos variados, bebían de copas de extraño y dudoso contenido y se entregaban a las actividades más raras. En una mesa, un grupo de jóvenes vestidos de terciopelo, intercambiaban ojos flotando en frascos y manos de aparente procedencia humana, en otra, un corro se cernía sobre un cuerpo (al parecer de un chico) tendido en la mesa, que forcejeaba débilmente mientras se escuchaba un ruido que los dejó fríos, pues por lo visto se lo estaban tragando vivo; uno de los comensales levantó la cabeza de sus "sagrados" alimentos y miró a los chicos (en especial a Robin) dedicándoles una sangrienta sonrisa que los hizo estremecer. Todos (excepto Raven), estaban pasmados aunque unos lo disimulaban mejor que otros, en especial Robin¡si Batman supiera donde carajos andaba metido!, pues aunque lo había acompañado en innumerables ocasiones a los peores tugurios, tenía que admitir que ni el agujero del mas sicótico de los criminales se comparaba con ese "antro del diablo".

Raven vio a John entrando enla oficina de Midnite mas no lo alcanzó. Llegó ante la puerta y se quedó ahí con sus amigos detrás, esperando.

Poco después se abrió la puerta de nuevo dejando ver a un hombre alto, grueso y con la mitad del rostro deformado que les permitió el paso. Los chicos entraron mirándolo con curiosidad, mientras este abandonaba la oficina.

-¿Así que ahora cuidas niños John?-Dijo una voz en el fondo. Era grave y firme. Los Titanes buscaron al dueño de esta.

Sentado tras un escritorio lleno de objetos curiosos y exóticos se encontraba Papá Midnite. Era un hombre de color, de aspecto maduro, con una mascada en la cabeza y un sombrero sobre ella, usaba una camisa blanca, sin corbata, una chaqueta de gamuza café clara, valiosos collares de cuentas y anillos vistosos en las manos. No tenía cabello, pero en su rostro presentaba un delgado bigote y una barba de candado.

-¿Tienes el mapa?-Inquirió el otro por toda respuesta.

-Sí, pero debo advertirte que eso no bastará. Si Malaquias ubicó un punto esotérico debe pretender llevar a cabo un ritual de resurgimiento y para evitarlo necesitarás más que la Biblia Magdalia.

-Ya lo imaginaba.

-Necesitarás un conjuro sacro…quizá los cánticos elementales.

-¿Tienes una copia de eso?

Midnite sonrió.

-Al parecer no voy a lograr que desistas¿verdad?

-Ya me conoces Midnite, mi vida sería muy aburrida si lo hiciera.

Midnite se puso de pie y se dirigió a una puerta en la pared, la abrió y entró por ella; al poco rato volvió con un pergamino grande y un libro de tapas doradas.

Hizo a un lado las cosas de la mitad de su escritorio y extendió el pergamino.

-El diagrama.

John le dio la hoja que les había entregado Ojo. Midnite la colocó sobre el mapa ubicando el punto inicial (la estrella arcana) sobre su similar del pergamino; la giró unos cuantos grados y marcó con un alfiler de cabeza roja, clavándolo en el punto, posteriormente quitó el diagrama.

-Aquí.

John y Los Titanes se acercaron. El mapa de estrellas muertas era un mapa común, pero salpicado de varios puntos negros que representaba a las dichas estrellas, ubicadas en el punto astrológico exacto del año en que fue dibujado. Este en particular era de la época de terror de Malaquias. El punto marcado con el alfiler señalaba un lugar de los Estados Unidos.

Cyborg escaneó el mapa y lo cotejó con uno actual.

-La meseta del vigía en Ciudad Acero.

-Ahí hay una cueva en la cual converge un vòrtex-Observó Midnite.

-El cántico-Pidió John.

Midnite abrió el libro dorado y rebuscó. Por fin dio con una página y la separó con el listón que el libro traía para ese propósito, sacó una hoja de una gaveta, un bolígrafo y copió algunas notas. Cuando terminó se lo arrojó a Constantine.

-Gracias-Dijo este tomando el papel y haciendo con él una señal relativa. Midnite sonrió.

-¿Sabes que cada segundo que pasa te haces mas atractivo para que él venga a buscarte personalmente?

-Por lo menos le costará trabajo-Respondió dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Que los grandes iluminados velen por tu victoria. Y ustedes-Añadió Midnite dirigiéndose a los niños-Si vuelven a colarse en mi establecimiento con ese truco, los serviré como plato principal a mis clientes¿está claro?

-S…sí…-Musitó Cyborg.

-Lo sentimos-Dijeron Raven y Robin respetuosamente.

-No queríamos incomodarlo señor Papá-Dijo Star.

-¡Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón…!-Repetía incansable Chico bestia; todos habían salido de la oficina y él aun seguía con las manos unidas y pidiendo disculpas; Cyborg tuvo que regresar y llevárselo a rastras.

Cuando volvieron al vestíbulo se reunieron con Ojo y Beeman.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Tenemos la ubicación del ritual.

-¿Y qué haremos ahora?

-No tiene caso darles cacería como hasta ahora, son muchos, reunirían al ejercito mas rápido de lo que yo pudiera exorcizarlos. Es mejor enfrentar al signodal mayor frente a frente.

-Si eso significa que ayudaran a Jinx, yo puedo llevarlos a la guarida de la colmena.

-Ya no están ahí-Dijo John encendiendo un cigarrillo-Con toda la fuerza que ya deben haber reunido, seguro van hacia el vòrtex.

-Entonces debemos adelantarnos-Sugirió Robin-Con la nave "T" estaremos ahí antes que ellos y podremos preparar una emboscada¿tú que opinas?

-Opino que tanto gel para el cabello ya te secó el cerebro-Robin se enfurruño-No podemos preparar una emboscada y mucho menos si ustedes no están debidamente armados.

-Pero, si estamos bien armados-Replicó Bestita-En el estacionamiento les dimos buena pelea.

-Pero no fue suficiente. Iremos primero a buscar armas.

-¡Nos llevarás a tu cuartel general!-Exclamó el verdecito. John lo miró como se mira a un enajenado.

-Sí, lo que digas. Vamos-Comenzaron a andar.

-Dime¿Qué métodos usaran esas cosas para llegar a Ciudad Acero?-Preguntó Cyborg.

-Marcharan desde su ciudad hasta la meseta del vigía. Asustaran a la población, provocarán el caos, muchos creerán que es otro fin del mundo y quizá se traguen dos o tres almas en el camino.

-¿Sabe?-Intervino Starfire-Lo dice de un modo muy tranquilo para ser algo tan terrible.

Tras treparlos a todos en un taxi (sí, los trepó en un taxi, cosa que Cyborg no podía creer), llegaron a un derruido edificio de bolos en un barrio poco agradable. Ya ahí los llevó a un piso viejo y ruinoso con puerta de madera y poco mobiliario; el suelo era de azulejo, los quicios de las ventanas y los marcos de las puertas eran de madera apolillada y las paredes parecían descarapelarse, no había muchas habitaciones por lo que la cocina, el comedor y la cama se hallaban prácticamente en el mismo lugar.

Chico bestia observaba con mas atención (parte curiosidad, parte hambre), pero no había mucho en los estantes. El mueble de la cocina había solo un plato y un juego de cubiertos, un vaso de vidrio y varias botellas de whisky vacías y unas que otras llenas, pero lo que mas abundaba, ocupando casi toda el área del piso, eran grandes cantidades de garrafones llenos de agua.

-Supongo que voy desechando la idea de una entrada secreta a alguna especie de Baticueva o Fortaleza de la soledad¿verdad?-Soltó Cyborg resignado.

-Beeman, trae todas las armas que puedas.

-Claro John. Vamos chico, ayúdame-Dijo a Ojo; el joven lo acompañó ni tardo ni perezoso.

Robin observaba el lugar de pie, en medio de la habitación, Starfire se había acomodado en la silla del comedor, Raven miraba por una de las ventanas, Cyborg, paseándose por el inmueble, también hacía sus observaciones.

-¡Como¡¿todavía tienes una de estas cosas?!-Miraba con sorpresa y por todos los ángulos el tocadiscos de John.

-Sí, y si lo rompes me lo pagas.

-Oiga…-Dijo Chico bestia acercándosele con las orejas gachas por el frente-¿De casualidad no tiene algo de comer aquí?

Raven se giró hacia el verde casi al borde de la histeria, John lo veía sin expresión alguna. Raven se deshacía en disculpas hacia Constantine (y coscorrones al Chico bestia). John tomó el teléfono y ordenó comida china.

Minutos después mientras Bestita se atragantaba de tallarines con salsa de soya, Cyborg probaba la anguila a la cantonesa y Starfire picaba un poco de pato pekinés; Robin se paseaba de lado a lado con impaciencia.

-Se están tardando.

-Beeman es muy meticuloso con sus cosas-Puntualizó John, de pie, recargado en la ventana; se había quitado la gabardina y arremangado la camisa, traía un cigarrillo encendido en la mano izquierda y un vaso con whisky en la derecha.

-Lamento mucho las molestias que le hemos causado-Dijo Raven. John la miró.

-Ustedes dos coman algo, necesitarán toda la fuerza que puedan reunir.

-Llegamos- Anunció Beeman entrando seguido de Ojo. Ambos cargaban una gran cantidad de artefactos.

-¿Qué es toda esa basura?-Interrogó Cyborg, pues los objetos eran piezas metálicas gastadas, viejas y casi con herrumbre; aunque después de todo ya no le sorprendía.

-Tu seguro de vida-Contestó John acercándose a la mesa, pues ahí habían colocado las cosas los otros dos. Comenzaron a separar y clasificar las armas para posteriormente repartirlas.

Robin recibió, además de la manopla, la espada de Santa Juana de Arco (llegada al poder de Beeman por dudosa procedencia); Cyborg recibió una mini bazooka de oro sin pulir, con varios versículos en latín tallados en ella y que disparaba proyectiles de mediano tamaño hechos con metales de objetos sacros; Starfire había recibido un arco y varias flechas, pertenecientes a un guerrero shaman de un antiguo clan japonés y el cual usaban en una ceremonia de eliminación de espíritus; Bestita fue armado con una maza medieval usada en las cruzadas y que venciera a miles de enemigos de la fe en tierra santa, razón por la cual fue consagrada por el Papa; Constantine por su parte llevaba su pistola, mas tres cargas; a Raven le había enseñado nuevos conjuros y todos iban dotados de una gran cantidad de granadas de agua bendita.

-Bueno, ahora sí, vàmonos.

Raven los tele transportó a todos al lugar de la nave "T".

En unos minutos ya estaban en Ciudad Acero.


	8. El verdadero mal

CAPÌTULO VIII.

EL VERDADERO MAL.

Cuando llegaron, la meseta del vigía ya se hallaba rodeada de unas cuantas personas.

Los ocho se ocultaron entre unos arbustos no muy lejanos.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?

-Lo importante es llegar al punto del vòrtex. Nos abriremos paso entre esos para entrar en la cueva.

-¿Todos esos son demonios?

-Algunos son humanos posesos.

-¿Entonces como los atacaremos si no sabemos distinguir unos de otros?

-Arrójenles primero las granadas de agua. Si solo gritan y se retuercen no los toquen, son posesos, pero si comienzan a deshacerse…

-Les damos con todo, entendido.

-Raven, tú vienes conmigo.

-Sí-Repuso la chica halagada y dispuesta.

-¿Listos¡ahora!

-¡Titanes al ataque!

Salieron de su escondite repartiendo granadas de agua a diestra y siniestra. Tal como dijo Constantine, muchos caían profiriendo gritos, pero sin transmutarse; a esos los dejaban en paz, en cuanto a los que se deshacían al contacto con el liquido, los chicos descargaban sobre ellos la furia y el poder de sus "nuevas" armas.

De ese modo, Constantine y Raven se abrieron paso y entraron en la cueva, repartiendo agua a todos lados y destruyendo a los demonios que se lanzaban a su ataque con lo que ellos traían. Corrieron durante un buen tramo repitiendo la estrategia.

Llegaron hasta el centro de la cueva, que quedaba justo debajo del centro de la meseta. Había una plataforma de roca donde estaba colocado el libro y frente a él se hallaba Jinx, con los ojos rojos, el rostro deformado y emanando un aura oscura que se deshacía en gajos que subían hacia arriba.

Rodeando la plataforma estaban varios demonios y humanos posesos. Gizmo, Mammoth y Billy estaban con ellos.

Afuera Los Titanes acabaron con sus respectivos oponentes y pasaron a la cueva. Como Raven y John les llevaban mucha ventaja no pudieron verlos y como ellos habían pasado sin detenerse a destruir a todos los demonios, aun quedaban muuuuchos más que los que habían afuera.

-¡Ay, mamá¡¿y ahora qué hacemos?!

-Debemos abrirnos paso y alcanzar a Raven y Constantine.

-No se preocupen amigos-Intervino Starfire-Yo vi. Un movimiento que hizo el señor Constantine y que quizá sea parte de algún rito secreto que nos abra el paso.

Star se adelantó y extendiendo su brazo derecho, les mostró a los demonios su dedo corazón (o sea, hizo la Britney señal)

-¡Tomen esto para su jefe!-Robin, Bestita y Cyborg se hallaban espantados.

-Eh…Star…eso no es parte de un rito secreto.

-¿Ah, no?

-¡Ahí vienen!-Advirtió Beeman. La lucha se inició de nuevo.

Raven y John comenzaron su labor, pero esta vez los demonios y los posesos atacaron con más fuerza. Ambos luchaban hombro con hombro, lanzando agua bendita a todos sus oponentes, John disparando y Raven haciendo uso de sus nuevos conjuros. Jinx (o el signodal maestro) observaba la pelea rabiando.

-¡Han entrado al recinto sagrado, profanando y mancillando su santidad!-Gritó con gutural voz-¡Está es una osadía que deberán pagar con sus vidas!-Y haciendo un movimiento violento apuntó con todo el brazo extendido hacia John, lanzándolo contra la pared de roca.

-¡Señor Constantine!-Gritó Raven. Iba a auxiliarlo, pero le fue imposible, Jinx había repetido su ataque contra ella. La chica se estrelló contra otra pared y cayó en el piso.

Los demonios y posesos se abalanzaron sobre ellos aprovechando su momento de debilidad. Cuando estaban encima de John y Raven, una ráfaga de granadas benditas llovió sobre los entes haciéndolos gritar de dolor.

Jinx miró hacia la entrada. Robin, Chico bestia, Cyborg, Starfire, Beeman y Ojo, se habrían paso atacando y destruyendo.

John se puso de pie golpeando con su arma a algunos que aun luchaban por someterlo en el piso, Raven empleando su energía oscura hizo lo mismo, lanzando a sus opresores a varios metros de distancia.

-¡Jinx…por favor, reacciona, esa no eres tú!-Suplicaba Ojo mientras repartía granadas a todo aquel que osara acercarse a él.

-Malleum santre amnas tedeum…-Comenzó a recitar la joven frente al libro. Si esperaba un poco mas, su ejercito sería totalmente destruido y no quedaría nada con que traer de vuelta a Malaquias.

Raven rodeó con su energía al resto de los demonios que aun aprisionaban a John. Al verse libre, Constantine gritó.

-¡Raven, ahora!

-Omnimus dominaem atare revinem-Exclamó la chica levitando con los ojos brillantes y los brazos extendidos. De pronto, una fuerza oscura rodeo a Jinx tirándola al suelo. Esta forcejeaba y gruñía como una bestia iracunda luchando por liberarse. Raven repetía el conjuro sin cesar.-Omnimus dominaem atare revinem, omnimus dominaem atare revinem, omnimus dominaem…

John tiró un último balazo a otro necio demonio que se aferraba a su pierna, corrió hasta Jinx y tras persignarse y persignarla, empezó el cántico elemental que le proporcionara Midnite.

-Santicus otenae laminad spirit dèvolo mannis olecae dore eternus portà sacreus evangelicus.

Jinx ahora gritaba de dolor, sus ojos, totalmente blancos y de aspecto nublado, botaban sangre negra, de su boca derramaba una sustancia rojo oscura que le escurría por los lados del rostro, empapándole el cuello, cabello y el piso. Sus manos se crispaban como si recibiera descargas de miles de voltios. Forcejeaba y se revelaba, se doblaba violentamente hacia el frente deshaciéndose momentáneamente de la mano de Constantine que aferraba su frente y del conjuro de Raven que aprisionaba su cuerpo.

La joven titán redobló la intensidad de su conjuro a lo igual que John.

-Omnimus dominaem atare revinem…

-Santicus otenae laminad spirit dèvolo mamnis olecae dore eternus portà sacreus evangelicus…

Jinx (o lo que estaba dentro de Jinx) aun se negaba a ceder. A pesar de que el aumento de poder de John y Raven la mantenían controlada, no era total; sus ojos se iluminaron mientras veía a Constantine, este empezó a sentir como si alguien lo atravesara en distintos puntos del cuerpo con una enorme y filosa espada, pero no cesó, al contrario, ejerció mas presión en su cántico, Jinx continuó con su ataque.

Ahora su objetivo fue Raven. La observó fijamente y de pronto la chica sintió como si una punta de acero enorme le atravesara el vientre; el impulso fue tal que la estrelló nuevamente contra la pared de roca.

-¡¡Raven!!-Gritó Robin al presenciar eso.

Raven, siguiendo el ejemplo de John, no cedió y continuó con su conjuro. Jinx no podía más.

Nadie podía decir con exactitud cuanto duraría ese estira y afloja entre el signodal maestro y Constantine, pues aun seguían ocupados con los esbirros de Malaquias (en especial, Gizmo, Mammoth y Billy que usaban sus poderes contra ellos). Pero después de un rato, los ataques por parte de Jinx aminoraron hasta ceder por completo. John continuaba el exorcismo, la figura negra y viscosa del signodal emergió de la joven lenta y dolorosamente.

John lanzó a Beeman una mirada elocuente. Este le aventó la Biblia Magdalia, Constantine la atrapó, la abrió y se la ensartó en la cara de golpe a la chica mientras seguía recitando su cántico. La criatura y Jinx proferían gritos de dolor cada uno por su parte. John presionaba el libro sobre el rostro de la niña sin parar en su rito. La cosa, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, terminó entrando a la Biblia. Nuevamente una gran energía emanó de entre la victima y el libro, lanzando oleadas de luz blanca y negra; el signodal maestro entró en la Biblia y tras él iban los demás demonios que mantenían posesos a Gizmo y los otros (incluyendo a los civiles). John imponía con un gran esfuerzo el libro en su posición, pues el choque de energía que se producía al entrar todos los entes, amenazaban con derribarlo; las pastas volvían a calentarse, por suerte, los vendajes en sus manos aminoraban la quemadura.

Por fin el último demonio de la condenación entró en el libro, este era la esencia de Malaquias que débilmente manaba de la reliquia negra. El poder fue tan grande que aventó a John hacia atrás como la última vez (con la fortuna de que no se estrelló con ninguna pared) y la Biblia salió disparada por el piso, cerrándose y sellándose sola. Ningún ente podría salir de ahí ahora.

Raven paró su conjuro y quedó sentada pegada al inicio de la pared a donde la habían estrellado.

Robin y los demás Titanes fueron a asistirla.

-¡Raven¡¿te encuentras bien?!

-Solo un poco adolorida… ¿y el señor Constantine?

Beeman fue hacia John casi loco de alegría.

-¡John, lo lograste¿estás bien?

John, algo ojeroso, sudando y con expresión de dolor se ponía en pie mirando hacia la plataforma de roca, Beeman trataba de ayudarlo, pero John, desembarazándose de los tratos solícitos de su amigo y abriéndose la camisa (pues la marca Magdalia estaba más grande que antes y casi al rojo vivo) decía.

-Algo no anda bien aquí…esto no ha terminado.

Con dificultad caminó hacia la roca deshaciéndose de su gabardina en el proceso, luego se arremangó los brazos y los colocó juntos de tal modo que, los símbolos tatuados en sus antebrazos quedaron unidos.

Ojo, que había corrido a socorrer a Jinx, la quitó de en medio. Constantine con esfuerzo dijo.

-¡Ven a la luz te lo ordeno… ven a la luz te lo ordeno…!

El ambiente cambió, las luces y las sombras parpadeaban como si algo las halara para converger en un punto determinado. Todos observaban esto con aprensión. Constantine seguía con su rito.

Las luces y las sombras seguían haladas por el poder de John hasta que revelaron una forma. Ahí ante ellos, aparecía la figura (muy sacudida, cabe añadir) de una mujer; alta, de cabellos oscuros atados en un extraño peinado con un tocado de oro, ataviada con un largo y ceñido vestido de seda rosa y con adornos de oro, su rostro no podían verlo, pues estaba cubierto con una extraña mascara.

La hechicera Morguen estaba ante ellos.

Para aquellos que no lo sepan, cuando Britney Spears vino a México (hace ya algunos años), la señorita se puso en un plan tan prepotente que incluso terminó haciéndole a la prensa esa "cariñosísima" seña que todos conocemos, y que desde entonces, aquí conocemos como "La Britney señal".


	9. El último conjuro

CAPÌTULO IX.

EL ÚLTIMO CONJURO.

-¿Quién es esa mujer?-Soltó Cyborg atónito.

-Morguen-Respondió Robin. La conocía por los encuentros que Batman había sostenido anteriormente contra ella.

-¿Cómo es posible…?-Dijo casi en un siseo la hechicera poniéndose de pie, pues el poder de John la había hecho caer en tierra al salir-¿Cómo es que un mortal simple como tú me haya hecho esto?

-Así que querías que se llevara a cabo el ritual de resurgimiento…-Atajó John sin hacer caso de las protestas de la mujer-¿Por qué?

-¿Ella¡pero…!-Balbuceó Beeman sin comprender.

-Se encontraba oculta en las sombras…su presencia estaba escondida tras el poder del signodal maestro¿Por qué?

-Necesitaba ese ritual…-Respondió con amargura y odio en la voz-Es lo único que podía ayudar a Mordred, mi hijo-Todos escuchaban perplejos, John continuaba con su vista fija en la mujer y su expresión resuelta-Después de que peleara contra La liga y rompiera el hechizo que le había impuesto; Mordred quedó convertido en un despojo con vida eterna…como madre, me duele ver así a mi hijo. Es mí deber restituirle y devolverle lo que necesita, su juventud. El único método capaz de otorgar a Mordred lo que precisaba era el ritual negro de resurgimiento de Malaquias. Cuando supe que el libro saldría a la luz publica, encendí que era el momento indicado; debía conseguir el libro negro. Pero sabía que si yo lo abría, me expondría a la posesión por parte del signodal maestro, pues es un ente muy poderoso sobre el cual no conozco defensa alguna, a la vez, me encontraba con el problema de necesitar que el que se hiciera del libro y lo abriera fuera un hechicero, pues solo así se llevaría a cabo un ritual de resurgimiento perfecto, solo que en el momento oportuno colocaría a mi hijo en el altar para que recibiera él los beneficios mágicos de la energía y el resurgimiento fuera el suyo.

-¡¿Entonces…tú usaste a Jinx?!-Exclamó Ojo indignado y furioso.

-Observé a tu amiga hace mucho y supe que sus ambiciones me serían útiles. Yo puse esa nota en su camino para que se interesara en el libro y lo tomara.

-¡Maldita!

-¡Malditos ustedes!-Gritó Morguen-¡Por su culpa he perdido una gran oportunidad¡pero pagaran y muy caro, empezando por ti!-Señaló a John con su larga y afilada uña-Dime tu nombre, quiero saber quien fue el osado al que mandé al infierno.

-John Constantine…

-¿Constantine? Ahora entiendo, sí, debes ser…tuve muchos enfrentamientos con los tuyos en el pasado, debí haberlo sabido. Aun así, John Constantine, cumpliré mi palabra¡te enviaré al infierno y todos iran con él¡aulicus inferna amnica valae…!-Sus ojos y manos empezaron a destellar.

-No jodas-Dijo John con hastío. Luego cerró los ojos y murmuró-Engel sacris revelum estes, beihen nominus exabetum…-Una fuerza oscura comenzó a contrarrestar el poder de Morguen. Esta continuaba su conjuro, pero John repetía el suyo incesante y con fuerza, creándose entre ambos una lucha intensa.

Constantine bajo la cabeza y cruzó los brazos frente a si para luego extenderlos aumentando el volumen de su voz y la energía de su conjuro. Morguen no pudo mas, su magia empezó a perder terreno. A su espalda se abrió un portal, la mujer retrocedía por el poder espiritual de Constantine, de modo que terminó dentro de él, este se cerró detrás de ella.

John cayó de rodillas al piso, totalmente exhausto. Beeman y Raven fueron a auxiliarlo.

Momentos después salían todos de la cueva. Raven y Beeman ayudaban a John (que la verdad, no se dejaba ayudar), Ojo llevaba a Jinx en brazos; Gizmo, Mammoth y Billy aturdidos, se preguntaban que había ocurrido, los demás ayudaban a algunos cuantos civiles.

Se escuchó un ruido de turbinas y todos miraron al cielo. Una jabalina descendía ante la entrada de la cueva.

Batman, Superman, Diana, Linterna y El marciano, bajaron yendo a su encuentro.

-¡Batman!-Exclamó Robin-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Seguimos a Morguen.

-Sentí que su presencia estaba oculta aquí hace unos momentos-Dijo El marciano-Pero ahora se ha ido.

Batman miró a Constantine, quien ya se había liberado de los solícitos Raven y Beeman, y tras arreglarse, la camisa se ponía la gabardina.

-John-Dijo el murciélago a modo de seco saludo.

-Bat-Repuso el otro de la misma forma.

-¿Se conocen?-Inquirió Robin con sorpresa.

-Sospechoso en un viejo caso-Respondió Batman.

-¿Pero qué pasó aquí?-Preguntó Linterna al ver a tanta gente.

-El libro que fue robado del Ala Wayne de Ciudad Gótica-Contestó Cyborg-Resultó ser un libro de magia negra que desató todo un caos.

-Los demonios encerrados en él fueron liberados. Morguen, la mujer que buscaban, estaba detrás de todo y pretendía usar la magia del libro en su beneficio.

-El libro negro de Malaquias…sí, he sabido de él-Dijo El marciano con su habitual serenidad.

-Un tesoro muy peligroso. Y hablando de tesoros… ¿Qué esa no es la espada que se perdió de ese museo en Europa?-Cuestionó Linterna al ver la espada de Santa Juana de Arco que Robin traía en la mano.

-¿Eh…?-Saltó Beeman como si le preguntaran a él directamente-Eh…bueno, sí, pero verán…no fue con mala fe…de hecho…yo…

-Ese libro negro es un objeto muy poderoso-Insistió El marciano retomando el tema-Si se le sepultara en lo mas profundo de la tierra, donde ningún ojo humano pudiera posarse sobre él nunca, sería lo mejor. Lo más conveniente es que absolutamente nadie lo lea.

-Sí, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con ustedes-Coincidió Beeman complaciente, pues aun le parecía incorrecto llevar la contra a esos semi-dioses-De hecho, después de todo esto, John y yo pensábamos llevarlo directamente a ustedes sin demora…es mas, ni siquiera se nos habría cruzado por la cabeza abrirle ni por la primera página¿verdad John?

-¿Eh?, perdón Bee, no te oí-Dijo Constantine fumando su ultimo cigarrillo y colocando la cajetilla vacía de "Chiang jing" en el libro abierto (el cual estaba tan cómodamente leyendo), para usarla de separador de hojas.

-¡Aaah, John!-Gritó Beeman al borde del colapso. Raven no pudo contener una risita.

-Es mejor que conserven el libro-Dijo Batman.

-¿Qué?

-Hasta el sitio mas profundo de la tierra puede ser excavado por manos equivocadas. Ellos saben lo que hacen. Que se queden con él.

-G…gracias…-Balbuceó Beeman-¿Pero qué dirá el Señor Wayne?

-Yo me arreglaré con él-Atajó el murciélago.

-Pues por lo visto ya no hay mas que hacer aquí, excepto llevar a esta gente a un hospital-Declaró Linterna.

-Nos encargaremos-Agregó Superman, luego dirigiéndose a Constantine prosiguió-John, espero que ya hayas meditado mejor la oferta que te hicimos meses atrás de unirte a La liga.

Raven abrió los ojos con asombro y miró a Constantine con expectación. Este, con el libro bajo el brazo, avanzó hacia ellos.

-Sí, la medité, pero la respuesta sigue siendo la misma-Pasó ente Superman y Batman. El primero, a lo igual que El marciano, Linterna y Diana, se giraron para verlo.

-Como desees. La oferta estará siempre en pie.

John continuó caminando seguido de Beeman. Raven corrió tras él.

-Espere-John se detuvo- ¿A dónde irá ahora?

-Estoy bañado en sudor, no he dormido en días y me muero de hambre. Iré a casa y no me levantare de la cama en mucho tiempo-Raven sonrió-Hiciste un buen trabajo ahí dentro; bien podría necesitar de los servicios de alguien como tú. Si alguna vez te cansas de vivir en una "T" gigante, bien podría aceptarte como mi aprendiz.

-¿Y qué ganaría¿5 dólares la hora y el derecho a dos helados del congelador?-Repuso burlona.

-Uno, no soy muy compartido.

Ambos rieron (por increíble que parezca).

-Gracias, pero me gusta ser una titán. Aunque si algún día puedo ayudarlo…

-Te llamaré sin dudar, solo hazme un favor, deja de llamarme "Sr. Constantine", me hace sentir que me voy a morir mañana.

-De acuerdo…John.

Constantine reemprendía su marcha, pero Raven lo detuvo otra vez.

-Espera John-La joven se sintió rara-¿Por qué no aceptas la oferta de La liga?

Constantine giró su cara, dejando ver a Raven solo su perfil. Se quitó el cigarrillo de los labios y dijo.

-En ese armatoste espacial no deben tener maquinas expendedoras-Y siguió su camino mientras la joven lo veía alejarse con una sonrisa en los labios.

Mientras en un laboratorio del proyecto gubernamental "Cadmus". El Dr. Hamilton leía los resultados de las pruebas realizadas a una de sus más recientes creaciones.

La puerta se abrió. Amanda Waller entró por ella.

-¿Cómo va todo con el proyecto 01?

-Perfecto. Los resultados son satisfactorios y las mejoras también fueron exitosas.

-Excelente. ¿Y el proyecto 02?

-Véalo usted misma.

Waller miró por la vitrina al fondo del laboratorio, la cual daba hacia una amplia área de pruebas y entrenamiento.

-Maravilloso…no le pide nada al original.

-Y tiene más ventajas que el original. Podrá usar sus habilidades extra sin que le provoquen daño alguno y con una extensión más amplia.

-Muy bien Hamilton, lo felicito. Estos proyectos serán las armas perfectas para proteger al mundo de La liga de la justicia.

Fin.


End file.
